wwcbmfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU)
Films in the Series Released Films The first three phases are collectively known as "The Infinity Saga". Phase One *Iron Man (2008) *The Incredible Hulk (2008) *Iron Man 2 (2010) *Thor (2011) *Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) *Marvel's The Avengers (2012) Phase Two *Iron Man 3 (2013) *Thor: The Dark World (2013) *Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) *Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) *Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) *Ant-Man (2015) Phase Three *Captain America: Civil War (2016) *Doctor Strange (2016) *Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) *Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) *Thor: Ragnarok (2017) *Black Panther (2018) *Avengers: Infinity War (2018) *Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018) *Captain Marvel (2019) *Avengers: Endgame (2019) *Spider-Man 2: Far From Home (2019) Upcoming Films Phase Four *Black Widow (May 1, 2020) *The Eternals (November 6, 2020) *Shang-Chi and the Legend of the Ten Rings (February 12, 2021) *Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness (May 7, 2021) *Thor: Love and Thunder (November 5, 2021) Phase Five *Black Panther 2 (TBA) *Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 (TBA) *Captain Marvel 2 (TBA) *Blade (TBA) *Fantastic Four (TBA) *Untitled MCU movie (July 30, 2021) *Untitled MCU movie (November 5, 2021) *Untitled MCU movie (February 18, 2022) *Untitled MCU movie (May 6, 2022) *Untitled MCU movie (July 29, 2022) TV shows in the Series Released TV Shows *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2013–) *Marvel's Agent Carter (2015–16) *Marvel's Daredevil (2015–) *Marvel's Jessica Jones (2015–) *Marvel's Luke Cage (2016–) *Marvel's Iron Fist (2017-) *Marvel's The Defenders (2017) *Marvel's Inhumans (2017) *Marvel's The Punisher (2017) *Marvel's Runaways (2017) *Marvel's Cloak and Dagger (2018) Upcoming TV Shows *Marvel's New Warriors (TBA) *Marvel's Damage Control (TBA) *Marvel's Vision and the Scarlet Witch (TBA) *Untitled Loki series (TBA) *Untitled Falcon and Winter Soldier series (TBA) *Untitled Lady Sif series (TBA) Unaired/Cancelled TV Shows *Marvel's Most Wanted Short films Marvel One-Shots * The Consultant (2011) * A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer (2011) * Item 47 (2012) * Agent Carter (2013) * All Hail the King (2014) Digital series * WHIH Newsfront (2015) * Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot (2016) * Watch the Game (TBA) Video Games in the series Released Video Games * Iron Man (2008) * The Incredible Hulk (2008) * Iron Man 2 (2010) * Captain America: Super Soldier (2011) * Thor: God of Thunder (2011) * Iron Man 3 - The Official Game (2013) * Thor: The Dark World - The Official Game (2013) * Captain America: The Winter Soldier - The Official Game (2014) Cancelled Video Games * The Avengers: The Movie Heroes and Supporting Characters AbrahamErskine_c.jpg‎|Abraham Erskine (Comics)|link=Abraham Erskine (Comics) AbrahamErskine_f.jpg|Abraham Erskine (MCU)|link=Abraham Erskine (MCU) Agent13_c.jpg‎|Agent 13 (Comics)|link=Agent 13 (Comics) Agent13_f.jpg|Agent 13 (MCU)|link=Agent 13 (MCU) PeggyCarter_c.jpg‎|Agent Carter (Comics)|link=Agent Carter (Comics) PeggyCarter_f.jpg|Agent Carter (MCU)|link=Agent Carter (MCU) AlexWilder c.jpg|Alex Wilder (Comics)|link=Alex Wilder (Comics) AlexWilder f.jpg|Alex Wilder (MCU)|link=Alex Wilder (MCU) AlphonsoMackenzie_c.jpg‎|Alphonso Mackenzie (Comics)|link=Alphonso Mackenzie (Comics) AlphonsoMackenzie_f.jpg|Alphonso Mackenzie (MCU)|link=Alphonso Mackenzie (MCU) AncientOne_c.jpg|Ancient One (Comics)|link=Ancient One (Comics) AncientOne_f.jpg|Ancient One (MCU)|link=Ancient One (MCU) AntMan_c.jpg‎|Ant-Man (Comics)|link=Ant-Man (Comics) AntMan_f.jpg‎|Ant-Man (MCU)|link=Ant-Man (MCU) Arsenic c.jpg|Arsenic (Comics)|link=Arsenic (Comics) GertYorkes f.jpg|Gert Yorkes (MCU)|link=Gert Yorkes (MCU) MayParker_c.jpg‎|Aunt May (Comics)|link=Aunt May (Comics) MayParker_f2.jpg|Aunt May (MCU)|link=Aunt May (Comics) BenUrich_c.jpg‎|Ben Urich (Comics)|link=Ben Urich (Comics) BenUrich_f.jpg|Ben Urich (MCU)|link=Ben Urich (MCU) BettyRoss c.jpg|Betty Ross (Comics)|link=Betty Ross (Comics) BettyRoss_f.jpg|Betty Ross (MCU)|link=Betty Ross (MCU) BlackBolt_c.jpg‎|Black Bolt (Comics)|link=Black Bolt (Comics) BlackBolt_f.jpg|Black Bolt (MCU)|link=Black Bolt (MCU) BlackPanther_c.jpg|Black Panther (Comics)|link=Black Panther (Comics) BlackPanther_f.jpg|Black Panther (MCU)|link=Black Panther (MCU) BlackWidow_c.jpg|Black Widow (Comics)|link=Black Widow (Comics) BlackWidow_f.jpg|Black Widow (MCU)|link=Black Widow (MCU) CaptainAmerica_c.jpg|Captain America (Comics)|link=Captain America (Comics) CaptainAmerica_f.jpg|Captain America (MCU)|link=Captain America (MCU) CaptainMarvel_c.jpg‎|Captain Marvel (Comics)|link=Captain Marvel (Comics) Nopic2.png|Captain Marvel (MCU)|link=Captain Marvel (MCU) ChaseStein c.jpg|Chase Stein (Comics)|link=Chase Stein (Comics) ChaseStein f.jpg|Chase Stein (MCU)|link=Chase Stein (MCU) ClaireTemple_c.jpg‎|Claire Temple (Comics)|link=Claire Temple (Comics) ClaireTemple_f.jpg|Claire Temple (MCU)|link=Claire Temple (MCU) Cloak_c.jpg‎|Cloak (Comics)|link=Cloak (Comics) Nopic.png|Cloak (MCU)|link=Cloak (MCU) ColleenWing_c.jpg|Colleen Wing (Comics)|link=Colleen Wing (Comics) ColleenWing_f2.jpg|Colleen Wing (MCU)|link=Colleen Wing (MCU) Crystal c.jpg|Crystal (Comics)‎|link=Crystal (Comics) Crystal f.jpg|Crystal (MCU)|link=Crystal (MCU) Dagger_c.jpg‎|Dagger (Comics)|link=Dagger (Comics) Nopic2.png|Dagger (MCU)|link=Dagger (MCU) DanielDrumm_c.jpg‎|Daniel Drumm (Comics)|link=Daniel Drumm (Comics) DanielDrumm_f.jpg|Daniel Drumm (MCU)|link=Daniel Drumm (MCU) Daredevil_c.jpg‎|Daredevil (Comics)|link=Daredevil (Comics) Daredevil_f1.jpg|Daredevil (MCU)|link=Daredevil (MCU) Deathlok_c.jpg|Deathlok (Comics)|link=Michael Collins (Comics) MichaelPeterson_f.jpg|Deathlok (MCU)|link=Michael Peterson (MCU) DrStrange_c.jpg‎|Doctor Strange (Comics)|link=Doctor Strange (Comics) DrStrange_f.jpg|Doctor Strange (MCU)|link=Doctor Strange (MCU) DraxTheDestroyer_c.jpg‎|Drax the Destroyer (Comics)|link=Drax the Destroyer (Comics) DraxTheDestroyer_f.jpg|Drax the Destroyer (MCU)|link=Drax the Destroyer (MCU) Dum-DumDugan_c.jpg|Dum-Dum Dugan (Comics)|link=Dum-Dum Dugan (Comics) Dum-DumDugan_f.jpg|Dum-Dum Dugan (MCU)|link=Dum-Dum Dugan (MCU) Jarvis_c.jpg|Edwin Jarvis (Comics)‎|link=Edwin Jarvis (Comics) Jarvis_f.jpg|Edwin Jarvis (MCU)|link=Edwin Jarvis (MCU) Elektra_c.jpg|Elektra (Comics)|link=Elektra (Comics) Elektra_f.jpg|Elektra (MCU)|link=Elektra (MCU) EricKoenig_c.jpg‎|Eric Koenig (Comics)|link=Eric Koenig (Comics) EricKoenig_f.jpg|Eric Koenig (MCU)|link=Eric Koenig (MCU) ErikSelvig_c.jpg‎|Erik Selvig (Comics)|link=Erik Selvig (Comics) ErikSelvig_f.jpg|Erik Selvig (MCU)|link=Erik Selvig (MCU) EverettRoss_c.jpg‎|Everett Ross (Comics)|link=Everett Ross (Comics) EverettRoss_f.jpg|Everett Ross (MCU)|link=Everett Ross (MCU) Falcon_c.jpg‎|Falcon (Comics)|link=Falcon (Comics) Falcon_f.jpg|Falcon (MCU)|link=Falcon (MCU) Fandral_c.jpg‎|Fandral the Dashing (Comics)|link=Fandral the Dashing (Comics) Fandral_f2.jpg|Fandral the Dashing (MCU)|link=Fandral the Dashing (MCU) FoggyNelson_c.jpg‎|Foggy Nelson (Comics)|link=Foggy Nelson (Comics) FoggyNelson_f.jpg|Foggy Nelson (MCU)|link=Foggy Nelson (MCU) Frigga_c.jpg|Frigga (Comics)|link=Frigga (Comics) Frigga_f.jpg|Frigga (MCU)|link=Frigga (MCU) Gamora_c.jpg‎‎|Gamora (Comics)|link=Gamora (Comics) Gamora_f.jpg|Gamora (MCU)|link=Gamora (MCU) GhostRider2_c.jpg‎|Ghost Rider (Comics)|link=Ghost Rider (Robbie Reyes) (Comics) GhostRider_f2.jpg‎|Ghost Rider (Robbie Reyes) (MCU)|link=Ghost Rider (Robbie Reyes) (MCU) Gorgon c.jpg|Gorgon (Comics)‎|link=Gorgon (Comics) Gorgon f.jpg|Gorgon (MCU)|link=Gorgon (MCU) Groot_c.jpg‎|Groot (Comics)|link=Groot (Comics) Groot_f.jpg|Groot (MCU)|link=Groot (MCU) HankPym_c.jpg‎|Hank Pym (Comics)|link=Hank Pym (Comics) HankPym_f.jpg|Hank Pym (MCU)|link=Hank Pym (MCU) HappyHogan_c.jpg‎|Happy Hogan (Comics)|link=Happy Hogan (Comics) HappyHogan_f.jpg|Happy Hogan (MCU)|link=Happy Hogan (MCU) Hawkeye_c.jpg|Hawkeye (Comics)|link=Hawkeye (Comics) Hawkeye_f.jpg|Hawkeye (MCU)|link=Hawkeye (MCU) Heimdall_c.jpg‎|Heimdall (Comics)|link=Heimdall (Comics) Heimdall_f.jpg|Heimdall (MCU)|link=Heimdall (MCU) HoYinsen_c.jpg|Ho Yinsen (Comics)‎|link=Ho Yinsen (Comics) HoYinsen_f.jpg|Ho Yinsen (MCU)|link=Ho Yinsen (MCU) Hogun_c.jpg‎|Hogun the Grim (Comics)|link=Hogun the Grim (Comics) Hogun_f.jpg|Hogun the Grim (MCU)|link=Hogun the Grim (MCU) HoldenRadcliffe_c.jpg|Holden Radcliffe (Comics)|link=Holden Radcliffe (Comics) HoldenRadcliffe_f.jpg|Holden Radcliffe (MCU)|link=Holden Radcliffe (MCU) HopePym_c.jpg‎|Hope Pym (Comics)|link=Hope Pym (Comics) HopeVanDyne_f.jpg|Wasp (Hope van Dyne) (MCU)|link=Wasp (Hope van Dyne) (MCU) HowardStark_c.jpg|Howard Stark (Comics)‎|link=Howard Stark (Comics) HowardStark_f1.jpg|Howard Stark (MCU)|link=Howard Stark (MCU) Hulk_c.jpg‎|Hulk (Comics)|link=Hulk (Comics) Hulk_f.jpg‎|Hulk (MCU)|link=Hulk (MCU) IronFist_c.jpg|Iron Fist (Comics)‎|link=Iron Fist (Comics) IronFist_f.jpg|Iron Fist (MCU)|link=Iron Fist (MCU) IronMan_c.jpg|Iron Man (Comics)‎|link=Iron Man (Comics) IronMan_f.jpg|Iron Man (MCU)|link=Iron Man (MCU) Isabelle_c.jpg|Isabelle (Comics)‎|link=Isabelle (Comics) IsabelleHartley_f.jpg|Isabelle Hartley (MCU)|link=Isabelle Hartley (MCU) Jarvis_c1.jpg|JARVIS (Comics)‎|link=JARVIS (Comics) Jarvis_f1.jpg|JARVIS (MCU)|link=JARVIS (MCU) JaneFoster_c.jpg‎|Jane Foster (Comics)|link=Jane Foster (Comics) JaneFoster_f.jpg|Jane Foster (MCU)|link=Jane Foster (MCU) JemmaSimmons_c.jpg‎|Jemma Simmons (Comics)|link=Jemma Simmons (Comics) JemmaSimmons_f.jpg|Jemma Simmons (MCU)|link=Jemma Simmons (MCU) JessicaJones_c.jpg|Jessica Jones (Comics)‎|link=Jessica Jones (Comics) JessicaJones_f.jpg|Jessica Jones (MCU)|link=Jessica Jones (MCU) JoyMeachum_c.jpg|Joy Meachum (Comics)|link=Joy Meachum (Comics) JoyMeachum_f.jpg|Joy Meachum (MCU)|link=Joy Meachum (MCU) KarenPage_c.jpg|Karen Page (Comics)‎|link=Karen Page (Comics) KarenPage_f.jpg|Karen Page (MCU)|link=Karen Page (MCU) Karnak c.jpg|Karnak (Comics)‎|link=Karnak (Comics) Karnak f.jpg|Karnak (MCU)|link=Karnak (MCU) KarolinaDean c.jpg|Karolina Dean (Comics)|link=Karolina Dean (Comics) KarolinaDean f.jpg|Karolina Dean (MCU)|link=Karolina Dean (MCU) LanceHunter_c.jpg|Lance Hunter (Comics)|link=Lance Hunter (Comics) LanceHunter_f.jpg|Lance Hunter (MCU)|link=Lance Hunter (MCU) LeoFitz_c.jpg|Leo Fitz (Comics)|link=Leo Fitz (Comics) LeoFitz_f.jpg|Leo Fitz (MCU)|link=Leo Fitz (MCU) LizAllan_c.jpg|Liz Allan (Comics)|link=Liz Allan (Comics) LizAllen_f.jpg|Liz Allan (MCU)|link=Liz Allan (MCU) Lockjaw_c.jpg|Lockjaw (Comics)|link=Lockjaw (Comics) Lockjaw_f.jpg|Lockjaw (MCU)|link=Lockjaw (MCU) Luis_c.jpg|Luis (Comics)|link=Luis (Comics) Luis_f.jpg|Luis (MCU)|link=Luis (MCU) LukeCage_c.jpg|Luke Cage (Comics)‎|link=Luke Cage (Comics) LukeCage_f.jpg|Luke Cage (MCU)|link=Luke Cage (MCU) MalcolmPowder c.jpg|Malcolm Powder (Comics)|link=Malcolm Powder (Comics) MalcolmDucasse f.jpg|Malcolm Ducasse (MCU)|link=Malcolm Ducasse (MCU) Mantis_c.jpg|Mantis (Comics)‎|link=Mantis (Comics) Mantis_f.jpg|Mantis (MCU)|link=Mantis (MCU) MariaHill_c.jpg‎|Maria Hill (Comics)|link=Maria Hill (Comics)]] MariaHill_f.jpg|Maria Hill (MCU)|link=Maria Hill (MCU) Medusa_c.jpg|Medusa (Comics)‎|link=Medusa (Comics) Medusa_f.jpg|Queen Medusa (MCU)|link=Medusa (MCU) MelindaMay_c.jpg‎|Melinda May (Comics)|link=Melinda May (Comics) MelindaMay_f.jpg|Melinda May (MCU)|link=Melinda May (MCU) MistyKnight_c.jpg|Misty Knight (Comics)|link=Misty Knight (Comics) MistyKnight_f.jpg|Misty Knight (MCU)|link=Misty Knight (MCU) Mockingbird_c.jpg|Mockingbird (Comics)‎|link=Mockingbird (Comics) Mockingbird_f.jpg|Mockingbird (MCU)|link=Mockingbird (MCU) MollyHayes c.jpg|Molly Hayes (Comics)|link=Molly Hayes (Comics) MollyHernandez f.jpg|Molly Hernandez (MCU)|link=Molly Hernandez (MCU) NedLeeds_c.jpg|Ned Leeds (Comics)|link=Ned Leeds (Comics) NedLeeds_f.jpg|Ned Leeds (MCU)|link=Ned Leeds (MCU) NickFury_c2.jpg|Nick Fury, Jr. (Comics)‎|link=Nick Fury, Jr. (Comics) NickFury_f.jpg|Nick Fury (MCU)|link=Nick Fury (MCU) NightNurse_c.jpg|Christine Palmer (Comics)‎|link=Christine Palmer (Comics) ChristinePalmer_f.jpg|Christine Palmer (MCU)|link=Christine Palmer (MCU) IraniRael_c.jpg|Nova (Irani Rael) (Comics)|link=Nova (Irani Rael) (Comics) IraniRael_f.jpg|Irani Rael (MCU)|link=Irani Rael (MCU) GarthanSaal_c.jpg|Nova Omega (Comics)|link=Nova Omega (Comics) GarthanSaal_f.jpg|Garthan Saal (MCU)|link=Garthan Saal (MCU) RhomannDey_c.jpg|Nova-Prime (Comics)|link=Nova-Prime (Comics) RhomannDey_f.jpg|Rhomann Dey (MCU)|link=Rhomann Dey (MCU) Odin_c.jpg‎|Odin (Comics)|link=Odin (Comics) Odin_f.jpg|Odin (MCU)|link=Odin (MCU) OldLace c.jpg‎|Old Lace (Comics)|link=Old Lace (Comics) OldLace f.jpg|Old Lace (MCU)|link=Old Lace (MCU) Patriot_c.jpg|Patriot (Comics)|link=Patriot (Comics) JeffreyMace_f.jpg|Jeffrey Mace (MCU)|link=Jeffrey Mace (MCU) PatsyWalker_c.jpg‎|Hellcat (Comics)|link=Hellcat (Comics) PatsyWalker_f.jpg|Trish Walker (MCU)|link=Trish Walker (MCU) PepperPotts_c.jpg|Pepper Potts (Comics)‎|link=Pepper Potts (Comics) PepperPotts_f.jpg|Pepper Potts (MCU)|link=Pepper Potts (MCU) PhilCoulson_c.jpg|Phil Coulson (Comics)‎|link=Phil Coulson (Comics) PhilCoulson_f.jpg|Phil Coulson (MCU)|link=Phil Coulson (MCU) Punisher_c.jpg|The Punisher (Comics)|link=The Punisher (Comics) Punisher_f3.jpg|The Punisher (MCU)|link=The Punisher (MCU) Quake_c.jpg|Quake (Comics)‎|link=Quake (Comics) Quake_f.jpg|Quake (MCU)|link=Quake (MCU) Quicksilver_c.jpg‎|Quicksilver (Comics)|link=Quicksilver (Comics) Quicksilver_f.jpg|Quicksilver (MCU)|link=Quicksilver (MCU) Rocket_c.jpg‎|Rocket Raccoon (Comics)|link=Rocket (Comics) Rocket_f.jpg|Rocket (89P13) (MCU)|link=Rocket (89P13) (MCU) ScarletWitch_c.jpg‎|Scarlet Witch (Comics)|link=Scarlet Witch (Comics) ScarletWitch_f.jpg|Scarlet Witch (MCU)|link=Scarlet Witch (MCU) Sif_c.jpg|Sif (Comics)‎|link=Sif (Comics) Sif_f.jpg|Sif (MCU)|link=Sif (MCU) SisterGrimm c.jpg|Sister Grimm (Comics)|link=Sister Grimm (Comics) NicoMinoru f.jpg|Nico Minoru (MCU)|link=Nico Minoru (MCU) Spider-Man_c.jpg‎|Spider-Man (Comics)|link=Spider-Man (Comics) Spider-Man_f.jpg|Spider-Man (MCU)|link=Spider-Man (MCU) StarLord_c.jpg|Star-Lord (Comics)‎|link=Star-Lord (Comics)]] StarLord_f.jpg|Star-Lord (MCU)|link=Star-Lord (MCU) SteelSerpent_c.jpg|Steel Serpent (Comics)‎|link=Steel Serpent (Comics)]] Davos_f.jpg|Davos (MCU)|link=Davos (MCU) Stick_c.jpg|Stick (Comics)|link=Stick (Comics) Stick_f.jpg|Stick (MCU)|link=Stick (MCU) Thor_c2.jpg|Thor (Comics)‎|link=Thor (Comics) Thor_f.jpg|Thor (MCU)|link=Thor (MCU) Triton c.jpg|Triton (Comics)‎|link=Triton (Comics) Triton f.jpg|Triton (MCU)|link=Triton (MCU) Tyr_c.jpg|Tyr (Comics)‎|link=Tyr (Comics) Tyr_f.jpg|Tyr (MCU)|link=Tyr (MCU) Valkyrie_c.jpg|Valkyrie (Comics)|link=Valkyrie (Comics) Valkyrie_f.jpg|Valkyrie (MCU)|link=Valkyrie (MCU) Vision_c2.jpg|Vision (Comics)‎|link=Vision (Comics) Vision_f.jpg|Vision (MCU)|link=Vision (MCU) Volstagg_c.jpg|Volstagg (Comics)‎|link=Volstagg (Comics) Volstagg_f.jpg|Volstagg (MCU)|link=Volstagg (MCU) WarMachine_c.jpg‎|War Machine (Comics)|link=War Machine (Comics) WarMachine_f.jpg|War Machine (MCU)|link=War Machine (MCU) WardMeachum_c.jpg|Ward Meachum (Comics)|link=Ward Meachum (Comics) WardMeachum_f.jpg|Ward Meachum (MCU)|link=Ward Meachum (MCU) WinterSoldier_c.jpg|Winter Soldier (Comics)‎|link=Winter Soldier (Comics) WinterSoldier_f.jpg|Winter Soldier (MCU)|link=Winter Soldier (MCU) Wong_c.jpg|Wong (Comics)‎|link=Wong (Comics) Wong_f.jpg|Wong (MCU)|link=Wong (MCU) Yo-YoRodriguez_c.jpg|Yo Yo (Comics)‎|link=Yo Yo (Comics) Yo-YoRodriguez_f.jpg|Yo Yo (MCU)|link=Yo Yo (MCU) Yondu_c2.jpg‎|Yondu (Comics)|link=Yondu (Comics) Yondu_f.jpg|Yondu (MCU)|link=Yondu (MCU) Villains Abomination_c.jpg|Abomination (Comics)|link=Abomination (Comics) Abomination_f.jpg|Abomination (MCU)|link=Abomination (MCU) CarlCreel_c.jpg‎|Absorbing Man (Comics)|link=Absorbing Man (Comics) CarlCreel_f.jpg|Carl Creel (MCU)|link=Carl Creel (MCU) ‎Agent33_c.jpg|Agent 33 (Comics)|link=Agent 33 (Comics) Agent33_f.jpg|Agent 33 (MCU)|link=Agent 33 (MCU) AldrichKillian_c.jpg|Aldrich Killian (Comics)‎|link=Aldrich Killian (Comics) AldrichKillian_f.jpg|Aldrich Killian (MCU)|link=Aldrich Killian (MCU) AlexanderPierce_c.jpg|Alexander Pierce (Comics)‎|link=Alexander Pierce (Comics) AlexanderPierce_f.jpg|Alexander Pierce (MCU)|link=Alexander Pierce (MCU) Angar_Screamer_c.jpg‎|Angar the Screamer (Comics)|link=Angar the Screamer (Comics) Angar_Screamer_f.jpg|David Angar (MCU)|link=David Angar (MCU) ArnimZola_c.jpg|Arnim Zola (Comics)‎|link=Arnim Zola (Comics) ArnimZola_f.jpg|Arnim Zola (MCU)|link=Arnim Zola (MCU) Auran_c.jpg|Auran (Comics)‎|link=Auran (Comics) Auran f.jpg|Auran (MCU)|link=Auran (MCU) Ayesha_c.jpg|Ayesha (Comics)|link=Ayesha (Comics) Ayesha_f.jpg|Ayesha (MCU)|link=Ayesha (MCU) Bakuto_c.jpg|Bakuto (Comics)|link=Bakuto (Comics) Bakuto_f.jpg|Bakuto (MCU)|link=Bakuto (MCU) BaronMordo_c.jpg|Baron Mordo (Comics)‎|link=Baron Mordo (Comics) BaronMordo_f.jpg|Karl Mordo (MCU)|link=Karl Mordo (MCU) BaronStrucker_c.jpg‎|Baron von Strucker (Comics)|link=Baron von Strucker (Comics) BaronStrucker_f.jpg|Baron von Strucker (MCU)|link=Baron von Strucker (MCU) BaronZemo_c.jpg‎|Baron Zemo (Comics)|link=Baron Zemo (Comics) BaronZemo_f.jpg|Helmut Zemo (MCU)|link=Helmut Zemo (MCU) Batroc_c.jpg|Batroc the Leaper (Comics)‎|link=Batroc the Leaper (Comics) Batroc_f.jpg|Georges Batroc (MCU)|link=Georges Batroc (MCU) DwightFrye_c.jpg|Bazooka (Comics)‎|link=Bazooka (Comics) DwightFrye_f.jpg|Dwight Frye (MCU)|link=Dwight Frye (MCU) BillyBobRackham_f.jpg|Billy Bob Rackham (Comics)|link=Billy Bob Rackham (Comics) AlbertRackham_f.jpg|Albert Rackham (MCU)|link=Albert Rackham (MCU) BlackDwarf_c.jpg|Black Dwarf (Comics)|link=Black Dwarf (Comics) Nopic.png|Cull Obsidian (MCU)|link=Cull Obsidian (MCU) Blackout_c.jpg|Blackout (Comics)‎|link=Blackout (Marcus Daniels) (Comics) Blackout_f.jpg|Blackout (MCU)|link=Blackout (MCU) Blackwing_c.jpg|Blackwing (Comics)‎|link=Blackwing (Comics) Blackwing_f.jpg|Joseph Manfredi (MCU)|link=Joseph Manfredi (MCU) BlackMariah_c.jpg‎|Black Mariah (Comics)|link=Black Mariah (Comics) MariahDillard_f.jpg|Mariah Dillard (MCU)|link=Mariah Dillard (MCU) Brahl_c.jpg|Brahl (Comics)|link=Brahl (Comics) Brahl_f.jpg|Brahl (MCU)|link=Brahl (MCU) BrideNineSpiders_c.jpg|Bride of Nine Spiders (Comics)|link=Bride of Nine Spiders (Comics) BrideNineSpiders_f.jpg|Bride of Nine Spiders (MCU)|link=Bride of Nine Spiders (MCU) CalvinZabo_c.jpg‎|Calvin Zabo (Comics)|link=Calvin Zabo (Comics) CalvinZabo_f.jpg|Calvin Zabo (MCU)|link=Calvin Zabo (MCU) CatherineWilder c.jpg|Catherine Wilder (Comics)|link=Catherine Wilder (Comics) CatherineWilder f.jpg|Catherine Wilder (MCU)|link=Catherine Wilder (MCU) Chthon_c.jpg|Chthon (Comics)|link=Chthon (Comics) Other_f.jpg|The Other (MCU)|link=Other (MCU) Cottonmouth_c.jpg|Cottonmouth (Comics)|link=Cottonmouth (Comics) Cottonmouth_f.jpg|Cottonmouth (MCU)|link=Cottonmouth (MCU) CorvusGlaive_c.jpg|Corvus Glaive (Comics)|link=Corvus Glaive (Comics) Nopic.png|Corvus Glaive (MCU)|link=Corvus Glaive (MCU) Crossbones_c.jpg|Crossbones (Comics)‎|link=Crossbones (Comics) Crossbones_f2.jpg|Crossbones (MCU)|link=Crossbones (MCU) DaleYorkes c.jpg|Dale Yorkes (Comics)|link=Dale Yorkes (Comics) DaleYorkes f.jpg|Dale Yorkes (MCU)|link=Dale Yorkes (MCU) DanielWhitehall_c.jpg|Daniel Whitehall (Comics)‎|link=Daniel Whitehall (Comics) DanielWhitehall_f.jpg|Daniel Whitehall (MCU)|link=Daniel Whitehall (MCU) DarrenCross_c.jpg‎|Darren Cross (Comics)|link=Darren Cross (Comics) DarrenCross f.jpg|Darren Cross (MCU)|link=Darren Cross (MCU) Destroyer_c.jpg‎|Destroyer (Comics)|link=Destroyer (Comics) Destroyer_f.jpg|Destroyer (MCU)|link=Destroyer (MCU) Diamondback_c.jpg|Diamondback (Comics)|link=Diamondback (Comics) Diamondback_f2.jpg|Diamondback (MCU)|link=Diamondback (MCU) DonaldGill_c.jpg|Donald Gill (Comics)‎|link=Donald Gill (Comics) DonaldGill_f.jpg|Donald Gill (MCU)|link=Donald Gill (MCU) Dormammu_c.jpg|Dormammu (Comics)‎|link=Dormammu (Comics) Dormammu_f2.jpg|Dormammu (MCU)|link=Dormammu (MCU) EbonyMaw_c.jpg|Ebony Maw (Comics)|link=Ebony Maw (Comics) Nopic.png|Ebony Maw (MCU)|link=Ebony Maw (MCU) Ego_c.jpg|Ego the Living Planet (Comics)|link=Ego the Living Planet (Comics) Ego_f.jpg|Ego (MCU)|link=Ego (MCU) EllnBrandt_c.jpg‎|Ellen Brandt (Comics)|link=Ellen Brandt (Comics) EllnBrandt_f.jpg|Ellen Brandt (MCU)|link=Ellen Brandt (MCU) EricSavin_c.jpg‎|Eric Savin (Comics)|link=Eric Savin (Comics) EricSavin_f.jpg|Eric Savin (MCU)|link=Eric Savin (MCU) Skurge_c.jpg‎|Executioner (Comics)|link=Executioner (Comics) Skurge_f.jpg|Skurge (MCU)|link=Skurge (MCU) Fenris c.jpg|Fenris Wolf (Comics)|link=Fenris Wolf (Comics) Fenris f.jpg|Fenris (MCU)|link=Fenris (MCU) FinnCooley_c.jpg‎|Finn Cooley (Comics)|link=Finn Cooley (Comics) FinnCooley_f.jpg|Finn Cooley (MCU)|link=Finn Cooley (MCU) FrankDean c.jpg|Frank Dean (Comics)|link=Frank Dean (Comics) FrankDean f.jpg|Frank Dean (MCU)|link=Frank Dean (MCU) FranklinHall_c.jpg|Franklin Hall (Comics)‎|link=Franklin Hall (Comics) FranklinHall_f.jpg|Franklin Hall (MCU)|link=Franklin Hall (MCU) GeoffreyWilder c.jpg|Geoffrey Wilder (Comics)|link=Geoffrey Wilder (Comics) GeoffreyWilder f.jpg|Geoffrey Wilder (MCU)|link=Geoffrey Wilder (MCU) GrantWard_c.jpg|Grant Ward (Comics)|link=Grant Ward (Comics) GrantWard_f.jpg|Grant Ward (MCU)|link=Grant Ward (MCU) Grundroth c.jpg|Grundroth (Comics)‎|link=Grundroth (Comics) Grundroth f.jpg|Grundroth (MCU)|link=Grundroth (MCU) HaroldMeachum_c.jpg‎|Harold Meachum (Comics)|link=Harold Meachum (Comics) HaroldMeachum_f.jpg|Harold Meachum (MCU)|link=Harold Meachum (MCU) HarringtonByrd_c.jpg‎|Harrington Byrd (Comics)|link=Harrington Byrd (Comics) Stern_f.jpg|Senator Stern (MCU)|link=Senator Stern (MCU) HeinzKruger_c.jpg|Heinz Kruger (Comics)‎|link=Heinz Kruger (Comics) HeinzKruger_f.jpg|Heinz Kruger (MCU)|link=Heinz Kruger (MCU) Hela_c.jpg|Hela (Comics)‎|link=Hela (Comics) Hela_f.jpg|Hela (MCU)|link=Hela (MCU) Hellfire_c.jpg|Hellfire (Comics)‎|link=Hellfire (Comics) JT_James_f.jpg|Hellfire (MCU)|link=Hellfire (MCU) HesperusChadwick_c.jpg|Hesperus Chadwick (Comics)‎|link=Hesperus Chadwick (Comics) CalvinChadwick_f.jpg|Calvin Chadwick (MCU)|link=Calvin Chadwick (MCU) Hirochi_c.jpg‎|Lord Hirochi (Comics)|link=Hirochi (Comics) Hirochi_f.jpg|Hirochi (MCU)|link=Hirochi (MCU) Hive_c.jpg|Hive (Comics)‎|link=Hive (Comics) Hive_f2.jpg|Hive (MCU)|link=Hive (MCU) IronMonger_c.jpg‎|Iron Monger (Comics)|link=Iron Monger (Comics) IronMonger_f.jpg|Iron Monger (MCU)|link=Iron Monger (MCU) JackRollins_c.jpg|Jack Rollins (Comics)‎|link=Jack Rollins (Comics) JackRollins_f.jpg|Jack Rollins (MCU)|link=Jack Rollins (MCU) JacksonNorriss_c.jpg|Jackson Norriss (Comics)|link=Jackson Norriss (Comics) JacksonNorriss_f.jpg|Jackson Norriss (MCU)|link=Jackson Norriss (MCU) JanetStein c.jpg|Janet Stein (Comics)|link=Janet Stein (Comics) JanetStein f.jpg|Janet Stein (MCU)|link=Janet Stein (MCU) JasperSitwell_c.jpg|Jasper Sitwell (Comics)‎|link=Jasper Sitwell (Comics) JasperSitwell_f.jpg|Jasper Sitwell (MCU)|link=Jasper Sitwell (MCU) Zandow_c.jpg|Zandow (Comics)|link=Zandow the Strong Man (Comics) JeromeZandow_f.jpg|Jerome Zandow (MCU)|link=Jerome Zandow (MCU) Jigsaw c.jpg|Jigsaw (Comics)|link=Jigsaw (Comics) BillyRusso f.jpg|Billy Russo (MCU)|link=Billy Russo (MCU) JohannFennhoff_c.jpg|Johann Fennhoff (Comics)‎|link=Johann Fennhoff (Comics) JohannFennhoff_f.jpg|Johann Fennhoff (MCU)|link=Johann Fennhoff (MCU) JohnGarrett_c.jpg|John Garrett (Comics)|link=John Garrett (Comics) JohnGarrett_f.jpg|John Garrett (MCU)|link=John Garrett (MCU) JustinHammer_c2.jpg|Justin Hammer (Comics)|link=Justin Hammer (Comics) JustinHammer_f.jpg|Justin Hammer (MCU)|link=Justin Hammer (MCU) Kaecilius_c.jpg|Kaecilius (Comics)|link=Kaecilius (Comics) Kaecilius_f.jpg|Kaecilius (MCU)|link=Kaecilius (MCU) KarlaFayeGideon_c.jpg|Karla Faye Gideon (Comics)|link=Karla Faye Gideon (Comics) KarlaFayeGideon_f.jpg|Karla Faye Gideon (MCU)|link=Karla Faye Gideon (MCU) KatyaBelyakov_c.jpg|Katya Belyakov (Comics)|link=Katya Belyakov (Comics) KatyaBelyakov_f.jpg|Katya Belyakov (MCU)|link=Katya Belyakov (MCU) Killmonger_c.jpg|Killmonger (Comics)‎|link=Killmonger (Comics) Killmonger_f.jpg|Killmonger (MCU)|link=Killmonger (MCU) Kingpin_c.jpg|Kingpin (Comics)|link=Kingpin (Comics) Kingpin_f.jpg|Kingpin (MCU)|link=Kingpin (MCU) Korath_c.jpg|Korath-Thak (Comics)|link=Korath-Thak (Comics) Korath_f.jpg|Korath (MCU)|link=Korath (MCU) Kraglin_c.jpg|Kraglin (Comics)|link=Kraglin (Comics) KraglinObfonteri_f.jpg|Kraglin Obfonteri (MCU)|link=Kraglin Obfonteri (MCU) Valgoth_c.jpg|Kurse (Comics)|link=Kurse (Comics) Kurse_f2.jpg|Kurse (MCU)|link=Kurse (MCU) Lash_c.jpg|Lash (Comics)|link=Lash (Comics) Lash_f.jpg|Lash (MCU)|link=Lash (MCU) Laufey_c.jpg|Laufey (Comics)|link=Laufey (Comics) Laufey_f.jpg|Laufey (MCU)|link=Laufey (MCU) LeetBrannis_c.jpg|Leet Brannis (Comics)|link=Leet Brannis (Comics) LeetBrannis_f.jpg|Leet Brannis (MCU)|link=Leet Brannis (MCU) LelandOwlsley_c.jpg|Leland Owlsley (Comics)|link=Leland Owlsley (Comics) LelandOwlsley_f.jpg|Leland Owlsley (MCU)|link=Leland Owlsley (MCU) LeslieDean c.jpg|Leslie Dean (Comics)|link=Leslie Dean (Comics) LeslieDean f.jpg|Leslie Dean (MCU)|link=Leslie Dean (MCU) Loki_c.jpg|Loki (Comics)|link=Loki (Comics) Loki_f.jpg|Loki (MCU)|link=Loki (MCU) LoneShark_c.jpg|Lone Shark (Comics)|link=Lone Shark (Comics) LenSirkes_f.jpg|Len Sirkes (MCU)|link=Len Sirkes (MCU) Lorelei_c.jpg|Lorelei (Comics)|link=Lorelei (Comics) Lorelei_f.jpg|Lorelei (MCU)|link=Lorelei (MCU) LucianAster_c.jpg|Lucian Aster (Comics)|link=Lucian Aster (Comics) Lucian_f.jpg|Lucian (MCU)|link=Lucian (MCU) Machete_c.jpg‎|Machete (Comics)|link=Machete (Comics) FerdinandLopez_f.jpg|Ferdinand Lopez (MCU)|link=Ferdinand Lopez (MCU) MadameMasque_c.jpg|Madame Masque (Comics)|link=Madame Masque (Comics) WhitneyFrost_f.jpg|Whitney Frost (MCU)|link=Whitney Frost (MCU) MadamQwa_c.jpg|Madame Qwa (Comics)‎|link=Madame Qwa (Comics) MadameGao_f.jpg|Madame Gao (MCU)|link=Madame Gao (MCU) Malekith_c.jpg|Malekith the Accursed (Comics)|link=Malekith the Accursed (Comics) Malekith_f.jpg|Malekith (MCU)|link=Malekith (MCU) ManApe_c.jpg|Man-Ape (Comics)|link=Man-Ape (Comics) Nopic.png|M'Baku (MCU)|link=M'Baku (MCU) Mandarin_c.jpg|Mandarin (Comics)|link=Mandarin (Comics) Mandarin_f.jpg|Trevor Slattery (MCU)|link=Trevor Slattery (MCU) Mandarin_c.jpg|Mandarin (Comics)|link=Mandarin (Comics) Nopic.png|Mandarin (MCU)|link=Mandarin (MCU) MarcoScarlotti_c.jpg|Marco Scarlotti (Comics)|link=Marco Scarlotti (Comics) MarcoScarlotti_f.jpg|Marcus Scarlotti (MCU)|link=Marcus Scarlotti (MCU) MayaHansen_c.jpg|Maya Hansen (Comics)|link=Maya Hansen (Comics) MayaHansen_f.jpg|Maya Hansen (MCU)|link=Maya Hansen (MCU) Maximus c.jpg|Maximus (Comics)‎|link=Maximus (Comics) Maximus f.jpg|Maximus (MCU)|link=Maximus (MCU) MitchellCarson_c.jpg|Mitchell Carson (Comics)|link=Mitchell Carson (Comics) MitchellCarson_f.jpg|Mitchell Carson (MCU)|link=Mitchell Carson (MCU) JacksonBrice a.jpg|Shocker (The Spectacular Spider-Man)|link=Shocker JacksonBrice f.jpg|Shocker (Jackson Brice) (MCU)|link=Shocker (Jackson Brice) (MCU) Nebula_c.jpg|Nebula (Comics)|link=Nebula (Comics) Nebula_f.jpg|Nebula (MCU)|link=Nebula (MCU) Nesbitt_c.jpg‎|Nesbitt (Comics)|link=Nesbitt (Comics) Nesbitt_f.jpg|Nesbitt (MCU)|link=Nesbitt (MCU) Nitro_c.jpg|Nitro (Comics)|link=Nitro (Comics) TuckerShockley_f.jpg|Tucker Shockley (MCU)|link=Tucker Shockley (MCU) Nuke_c.jpg|Nuke (Comics)|link=Nuke (Comics) Nuke_f.jpg|Will Simpson (MCU)|link=Will Simpson (MCU) ProximaMidnight_c.jpg|Proxima Midnight (Comics)|link=Proxima Midnight (Comics) Nopic2.png|Proxima Midnight (MCU)|link=Proxima Midnight (MCU) PurpleMan_c2.jpg|Purple Man (Comics)|link=Purple Man (Comics) PurpleMan_f2.jpg|Kilgrave (MCU)|link=Kilgrave (MCU) Pulssus c.jpg|Pulssus (Comics)|link=Pulssus (Comics) Pulsus f.jpg|Pulsus (MCU)|link=Pulsus (MCU) RafaelScarfe_c.jpg|Rafael Scarfe (Comics)|link=Rafael Scarfe (Comics) RafaelScarfe_f.jpg|Rafael Scarfe (MCU)|link=Rafael Scarfe (MCU) Raina_c.jpg|Raina (Comics)|link=Raina (Comics) Raina_f2.jpg|Raina (MCU)|link=Raina (MCU) RaySchoonover_c.jpg|Ray Schoonover (Comics)|link=Ray Schoonover (Comics) RaySchoonover_f.jpg|Blacksmith (MCU)|link=Blacksmith (MCU) Raza_c.jpg|Raza (Comics)|link=Raza (Comics) Raza_f.jpg|Raza (MCU)|link=Raza (MCU) RedGuardian_c.jpg|Red Guardian (Comics)|link=Red Guardian (Comics) Superior_f.jpg|Superior (MCU)|link=Superior (MCU) RedSkull_c.jpg|Red Skull (Comics)|link=Red Skull (Comics) RedSkull_f.jpg|Red Skull (MCU)|link=Red Skull (MCU) RobertMinoru c.jpg|Robert Minoru (Comics)|link=Robert Minoru (Comics) RobertMinoru f.jpg|Robert Minoru (MCU)|link=Robert Minoru (MCU) Ronan_c.jpg|Ronan the Accuser (Comics)|link=Ronan the Accuser (Comics) Ronan_f.jpg|Ronan the Accuser (MCU)|link=Ronan the Accuser (MCU) RoscoeSweeney_c.jpg|Roscoe Sweeney (Comics)|link=Roscoe Sweeney (Comics) RoscoeSweeney_f.jpg|Roscoe Sweeney (MCU)|link=Roscoe Sweeney (MCU) RedHulk_c.jpg|Red Hulk (Comics)|link=Red Hulk (Comics) ThaddeusRoss_f.jpg|Thaddeus Ross (MCU)|link=Thaddeus Ross (MCU) SamuelSilke_c.jpg|Samuel Silke, Jr. (Comics)|link=Samuel Silke, Jr. (Comics) SamuelSilke_f.jpg|Samuel Silke (MCU)|link=Samuel Silke (MCU) Scorpion_c.jpg|Scorpion (Comics)|link=Scorpion (Comics) Nopic.png|Mac Gargan (MCU)|link=Mac Gargan (MCU) Scythe_c.jpg|Scythe (Comics)|link=Scythe (Comics) Scythe_f.jpg|Scythe (MCU)|link=Scythe (MCU) Shades_c.jpg|Shades (Comics)|link=Shades (Comics) Shades_f.jpg|Shades (MCU)|link=Shades (MCU) Shocker_c.jpg|Shocker (Comics)|link=Shocker (Comics) Shocker_f2.jpg|Shocker (Herman Schultz) (MCU)|link=Shocker (Herman Schultz) (MCU) StaceyYorkes c.jpg|Stacey Yorkes (Comics)|link=Stacey Yorkes (Comics) StaceyYorkes f.jpg|Stacey Yorkes (MCU)|link=Stacey Yorkes (MCU) Surtur_c.jpg|Surtur (Comics)‎|link=Surtur (Comics) Surtur_f.jpg|Surtur (MCU)|link=Surtur (MCU) Taserface_c.jpg|Taserface (Comics)|link=Taserface (Comics) Taserface_f.jpg|Taserface (MCU)|link=Taserface (MCU) Tenpin_c.jpg|Tenpin (Comics)|link=Tenpin (Comics) JohnHealy_f.jpg|John Healy (MCU)|link=John Healy (MCU) Thanos_c.jpg|Thanos (Comics)|link=Thanos (Comics) Thanos_f.jpg|Thanos (MCU)|link=Thanos (MCU) ThomasGloucester_c.jpg|Thomas Gloucester (Comics)|link=Thomas Gloucester (Comics) ThomasGloucester_f.jpg|Thomas Gloucester (MCU)|link=Thomas Gloucester (MCU) TinaMinoru c.jpg‎|Tina Minoru (Comics)|link=Tina Minoru (Comics) TinaMinoru f2.jpg|Tina Minoru (MCU)|link=Tina Minoru (MCU) Tinkerer_c.jpg|Tinkerer (Comics)|link=Tinkerer (Comics) Tinkerer_f.jpg|Tinkerer (MCU)|link=Tinkerer (MCU) Topaz_c.jpg|Topaz (Comics)|link=Topaz (Comics) Topaz f.jpg|Topaz (MCU)|link=Topaz (MCU) Tullk_c.jpg|Tullk (Comics)|link=Tullk (Comics) Tullk_f.jpg|Tullk (MCU)|link=Tullk (MCU) TurkBarrett_c.jpg|Turk Barrett (Comics)|link=Turk Barrett (Comics) TurkBarrett_f.jpg|Turk Barrett (MCU)|link=Turk Barrett (MCU) Ultron_c.jpg|Ultron (Comics)|link=Ultron (Comics) Ultron_f.jpg|Ultron (MCU)|link=Ultron (MCU) UlyssesKlaw_c.jpg|Ulysses Klaw (Comics)|link=Ulysses Klaw (Comics) UlyssesKlaw_f.jpg|Ulysses Klaue (MCU)|link=Ulysses Klaue (MCU) VanessaFisk_c.jpg|Vanessa Fisk (Comics)|link=Vanessa Fisk (Comics) VanessaMarianna_f.jpg|Vanessa Marianna (MCU)|link=Vanessa Marianna (MCU) VictorStein c.jpg|Victor Stein (Comics)|link=Victor Stein (Comics) VictorStein f.jpg|Victor Stein (MCU)|link=Victor Stein (MCU) Viper c.jpg|Viper (Madame Hydra) (Comic)|link=Viper (Comics) MadameHydra f.jpg|Madame Hydra (MCU)|link=Madame Hydra (MCU) Vulture_c2.jpg|Vulture (Comics)|link=Vulture (Comics) Vulture_f.jpg|Vulture (MCU)|link=Vulture (MCU) WernerStrucker_c.jpg|Werner von Strucker (Comics)|link=Werner von Strucker (Comics) WernerStrucker_f.jpg|Werner von Strucker (MCU)|link=Werner von Strucker (MCU) Wesley_c.jpg|Wesley (Comics)|link=Wesley (Comics) Wesley_f.jpg|Wesley (MCU)|link=Wesley (MCU) Whiplash_c.jpg|Whiplash (Comics)|link=Whiplash (Comics) Whiplash_f.jpg|Whiplash (MCU)|link=Whiplash (MCU) WilliamRawlins c.jpg|William Rawlins (Comics)‎|link=William Rawlins (Comics) WilliamRawlins f.jpg|Agent Orange (MCU)|link=Agent Orange (MCU) DarrenCross_c2.jpg|Yellowjacket (Comics)|link=Yellowjacket (Darren Cross) (Comics) DarrenCross_f2.jpg|Yellowjacket (MCU)|link=Yellowjacket (MCU) ZhouCheng_c.jpg|Zhou Cheng (Comics)|link=Zhou Cheng (Comics) ZhouCheng_f.jpg|Zhou Cheng (MCU)|link=Zhou Cheng (MCU) Other characters AIDA_c.jpg|A.I.D.A. (Comics)‎|link=A.I.D.A. (Comics) AIDA_f.jpg|A.I.D.A. (MCU)|link=A.I.D.A. (MCU) AdamWarlock_c2.jpg|Adam Warlock (Comics)|link=Adam Warlock (Comics) Nopic.png|Adam Warlock (MCU)|link=Adam Warlock (MCU) Cocoon_c.jpg‎|Adam Warlock's Cocoon (Comics)|link=Adam Warlock (Comics) Cocoon_f.jpg|Adam Warlock's Cocoon (MCU)|link=Adam Warlock (MCU) Agamotto_c.jpg|Agamotto (Comics)‎|link=Agamotto (Comics) Nopic.png|Agamotto (MCU)|link=Agamotto (MCU) Agon_c.jpg|Agon (Comics)‎|link=Agon (Comics) Nopic.png|King Agon (MCU)|link=Agon (MCU) AletaOgord_c.jpg|Aleta Ogord (Comics)‎|link=Aleta Ogord (Comics) AletaOgord_f.jpg|Aleta Ogord (MCU)|link=Aleta Ogord (MCU) AliceHayes c.jpg|Alice Hayes (Comics)|link=Alice Hayes (Comics) Nopic2.png|Alice Hernandez (MCU)|link=Alice Hernandez (MCU) Ambur_c.jpg|Ambur (Comics)‎|link=Ambur (Comics) AmburAmaquelin f.jpg|Ambur Amaquelin (MCU)|link=Ambur Amaquelin (MCU) AnneMarieHoag c.jpg|Anne Marie Hoag (Comics)|link=Anne Marie Hoag (Comics) AnneMarieHoag f.jpg|Anne Marie Hoag (MCU)|link=Anne Marie Hoag (MCU) AmadeusCho_c.jpg|Amadeus Cho (Comics)|link=Amadeus Cho (Comics) AmadeusCho_f.jpg|Amadeus Cho (MCU)|link=Amadeus Cho (MCU) AngelaDelToro_c.jpg‎|Angela del Toro (Comics)|link=Angela del Toro (Comics) Nopic2.png|Angela del Toro (MCU)|link=Angela del Toro (MCU) Ares Marvel c.jpg|Ares (Comics)|link=Ares (Marvel Comics) Nopic.png|Ares (MCU)|link=Ares (MCU) Ayo_c.jpg‎|Ayo (Comics)|link=Ayo (Comics) Ayo_f.jpg|Ayo (MCU)|link=Ayo (MCU) BambiArbogast_c.jpg|Bambi Arbogast (Comics)‎|link=Bambi Arbogast (Comics) BambiArbogast_f.jpg|Bambi Arbogast (MCU)|link=Bambi Arbogast (MCU) BenjaminDonovan_c.jpg‎|Benjamin Donovan (Comics)|link=Benjamin Donovan (Comics) BenjaminDonovan_f.jpg|Benjamin Donovan (MCU)|link=Benjamin Donovan (MCU) Bereet_c.jpg|Bereet (Comics)‎|link=Bereet (Comics) Bereet_f.jpg|Bereet (MCU)|link=Bereet (MCU) BetsyBeatty_c.jpg‎|Betsy Beatty (Comics)|link=Betsy Beatty (Comics) Nopic2.png|Betsy Beatty (MCU)|link=Betsy Beatty (MCU) BettyBrant_c.jpg‎|Betty Brant (Comics)|link=Betty Brant (Comics) BettyBrant_f3.jpg|Betty Brant (MCU)|link=Betty Brant (MCU) BetaRayBill c.jpg|Beta Ray Bill (Comics)|link=Beta Ray Bill (Comics) Nopic.png|Beta Ray Bill (MCU)|link=Beta Ray Bill (MCU) BiBeast c.jpg|Bi-Beast (Comics)|link=Bi-Beast (Comics) Nopic.png|Bi-Beast (MCU)|link=Bi-Beast (MCU) BlackTiger_c.jpg‎|Black Tiger (Comics)|link=Black Tiger (Comics) AbeBrown_f.jpg|Abe Brown (MCU)|link=Abe Brown (MCU) BlakeBurdick_c.jpg|Blake Burdick (Comics)|link=Blake Burdick (Comics) JamesPaxton_f.jpg|Jim Paxton (MCU)|link=Jim Paxton (MCU) BlakeTower_c.jpg‎|Blake Tower (Comics)|link=Blake Tower (Comics) BlakeTower_f.jpg|Blake Tower (MCU)|link=Blake Tower (MCU) SallyAvril c.jpg‎|Bluebird (Comics)|link=Bluebird (Comics) SallyAvril f2.jpg|Sally Avril (MCU)|link=Sally Avril (MCU) BorBurison_c.jpg|Bor Burison (Comics)‎|link=Bor Burison (Comics) BorBurison_f.jpg|Bor Burison (MCU)|link=Bor Burison (MCU) Boynton_c.jpg|Senator Boynton (Comics)‎|link=Senator Boynton (Comics) Boynton_f.jpg|Senator Boynton (MCU)|link=Senator Boynton (MCU) BrettMahoney_c.jpg|Brett Mahoney (Comics)‎|link=Brett Mahoney (Comics) BrettMahoney_f.jpg|Brett Mahoney (MCU)|link=Brett Mahoney (MCU) Broker_c.jpg‎|Broker (Comics)|link=Broker (Comics) Broker_f.jpg|Broker (MCU)|link=Broker (MCU) CallumBarrton_c.jpg|Callum Barton (Comics)|link=Callum Barton (Comics) CooperBarton_f.jpg|Cooper Barton (MCU)|link=Cooper Barton (MCU) CameronKlein_c.jpg|Cameron Klein (Comics)|link=Cameron Klein (Comics) CameronKlein_f.jpg|Cameron Klein (MCU)|link=Cameron Klein (MCU) CameronKlein_c.jpg|Cameron Klein (Comics)|link=Cameron Klein (Comics) HankThompson_f.jpg|Hank Thompson (MCU)|link=Hank Thompson (MCU) Canelo_c.jpg|Canelo (Comics)|link=Canelo (Comics) Canelo_f.jpg|Canelo (MCU)|link=Canelo (MCU) Cardiac_c.jpg|Cardiac (Comics)|link=Cardiac (Comics) nopic.png|Elias Wirtham (MCU)|link=Elias Wirtham (MCU) Carina_c.jpg|Carina (Comics)‎|link=Carina (Comics) Carina_f.jpg|Carina (MCU)|link=Carina (MCU) CassieLang_c.jpg‎|Cassie Lang (Comics)|link=Cassie Lang (Comics) CassieLang_f.jpg|Cassie Lang (MCU)‎|link=Cassie Lang (MCU) CharlesMurphy c.jpg‎|Charles Murphy (Comics)|link=Charles Murphy (Comics) CharlesMurphy f.jpg|Charles Murphy (MCU)|link=Charles Murphy (MCU) Charlie27_c.jpg‎|Charlie-27 (Comics)|link=Charlie-27 (Comics) Charlie27_f.jpg|Charlie-27 (MCU)‎|link=Charlie-27 (MCU) ChessRoberts_c.jpg‎|Chess Roberts (Comics)|link=Chess Roberts (Comics) ChessRoberts_f.jpg|Chess Roberts (MCU)|link=Chess Roberts (MCU) ChesterPhillips_c.jpg|Chester Phillips (Comics)‎|link=Chester Phillips (Comics) ChesterPhillips_f.jpg|Chester Phillips (MCU)|link=Chester Phillips (MCU) ChristineEverhart_c.jpg|Christine Everhart (Comics)|link=Christine Everhart (Comics) ChristineEverhart_f.jpg|Christine Everhart (MCU)|link=Christine Everhart (MCU) Collector_c.jpg|Collector (Comics)|link=Collector (Comics) Collector_f.jpg|Collector (MCU)|link=Collector (MCU) Comanche_c.jpg|Comanche (Comics)|link=Comanche (Comics) Comanche_f.jpg|Comanche (MCU)|link=Comanche (MCU) Cosmo_c.jpg|Cosmo (Comics)|link=Cosmo (Comics) Cosmo_f.jpg|Cosmo (MCU)|link=Cosmo (MCU) CraneMother_c.jpg|Crane Mother (Comics)‎|link=Crane Mother (Comics) Nopic2.png|Crane Mother (MCU)|link=Crane Mother (MCU) CurtisHoyle c.jpg|Curtis Hoyle (Comics)‎|link=Curtis Hoyle (Comics) CurtisHoyle f.jpg|Curtis Hoyle (MCU)|link=Curtis Hoyle (MCU) DWGriffith_c.jpg|D.W. Griffith (Comics)|link=D.W. Griffith (Comics) DaveGriffith_f.jpg|Dave Griffith (MCU)|link=Dave Griffith (MCU) Nopic.png|Damien Sharpe (Comics)|link=Damien Sharpe (Comics) CharlieSpencer_f.jpg|Charlie Spencer (MCU)|link=Charlie Spencer (MCU) Darter c.jpg|Darter (Comics)|link=Darter (Comics) RandyVale f.jpg|Randy Vale (MCU)|link=Randy Vale (MCU) DonRigoletto_c.jpg|Don Rigoletto (Comics)|link=Don Rigoletto (Comics) Nopic.png|Don Rigoletto (MCU)|link=Don Rigoletto (MCU) DonaldBlake_c.jpg|Donald Blake (Comics)‎|link=Donald Blake (Comics) Nopic.png|Donald Blake (MCU)|link=Donald Blake (MCU) DorisRaxton c.jpg|Doris Raxton (Comics)|link=Doris Raxton (Comics) DorisAllen f.jpg|Doris Toomes (MCU)|link=Doris Toomes (MCU) DorisUrich_c.jpg|Doris Urich (Comics)|link=Doris Urich (Comics) DorisUrich_f.jpg|Doris Urich (MCU)|link=Doris Urich (MCU) DorothyWalker_c.jpg|Dorothy Walker (Comics)|link=Dorothy Walker (Comics) DorothyWalker_f.jpg|Dorothy Walker (MCU)|link=Dorothy Walker (MCU) Nopic2.png|Duranna (Comics)|link=Duranna (Comics) Duranna_f.jpg|Duranna (MCU)|link=Duranna (MCU) Eldrac c.jpg|Eldrac (Comics)‎|link=Eldrac (Comics) Eldrac f.jpg|Eldrac (MCU)|link=Eldrac (MCU) EliMorrow_c.jpg|Eli Morrow (Comics)|link=Eli Morrow (Comics) EliMorrow_f.jpg|Eli Morrow (MCU)|link=Eli Morrow (MCU) EllenKing_c.jpg|Ellen King (Comics)|link=Ellen King (Comics) EllenKing_f.jpg|Ellen King (MCU)|link=Ellen King (MCU) ErnstMueller_c.jpg|Ernst Mueller (Comics)|link=Ernst Mueller (Comics) ErnstMueller_f.jpg|Ernst Mueller (MCU)|link=Ernst Mueller (MCU) Eson_c.jpg‎|Eson the Searcher (Comics)|link=Eson the Searcher (Comics) Eson_f.jpg|Eson the Searcher (MCU)|link=Eson the Searcher (MCU) EstherLucas_c.jpg|Esther Lucas (Comics)|link=Esther Lucas (Comics) EttaLucas_f.jpg|Etta Lucas (MCU)|link=Etta Lucas (MCU) FatherLantom_c.jpg|Father Lantom (Comics)|link=Father Lantom (Comics) FatherLantom_f.jpg|Father Lantom (MCU)|link=Father Lantom (MCU) FlashThompson_c.jpg|Flash Thompson (Comics)|link=Flash Thompson (Comics) FlashThompson_f3.jpg|Flash Thompson (MCU)|link=Flash Thompson (MCU) ForbushMan_c.jpg|Forbush Man (Comics)|link=Forbush Man (Comics) CaptainForbush_f.jpg|Captain Forbush (MCU)|link=Captain Forbush (MCU) FrankCastleJr_c.jpg|Frank Castle, Jr. (Comics)|link=Frank Castle, Jr. (Comics) FrankCastleJr_f.jpg|Frank Castle, Jr. (MCU)|link=Frank Castle, Jr. (MCU) Friday_c.jpg|Friday (Comics)|link=Friday (Comics) Friday_f.jpg|F.R.I.D.A.Y. (MCU)|link=FRIDAY (MCU) GabeReyes_c.jpg|Gabe Reyes (Comics)|link=Gabe Reyes (Comics) GabeReyes_f.jpg|Gabe Reyes (MCU)|link=Gabe Reyes (MCU) GabeJones_c.jpg|Gabriel Jones (Comics)|link=Gabriel Jones (Comics) GabeJones_f.jpg|Gabriel Jones (MCU)|link=Gabriel Jones (MCU) GankeLee_c.jpg|Ganke Lee (Comics)|link=Ganke Lee (Comics) NedLeeds_f.jpg|Ned Leeds (MCU)|link=Ned Leeds (MCU) GeneHayes c.jpg|Gene Hayes (Comics)|link=Gene Hayes (Comics) Nopic.png|Gene Hernandez (MCU)|link=Gene Hernandez (MCU) GeorgeStephanopoulos_c.jpg|George Stephanopoulos (Comics)|link=George Stephanopoulos (Comics) GeorgeStephanopoulos_f.jpg|George Stephanopoulos (MCU)|link=George Stephanopoulos (MCU) GeorgiLuchkov_c.jpg|Georgi Luchkov (Comics)|link=Georgi Luchkov (Comics) GeorgiLuchkov_f.jpg|Georgi Luchkov (MCU)|link=Georgi Luchkov (MCU) GhostRider c.jpg|Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) (Comics)|link=Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) (Comics) GhostRider_f3.jpg|Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) (MCU)|link=Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) (MCU) Nopic.png|Gilmore Hodge (Comics)|link=Gilmore Hodge (Comics) GilmoreHodge_f.jpg|Gilmore Hodge (MCU)|link=Gilmore Hodge (MCU) GlennTalbot_c.jpg|Glenn Talbot (Comics)|link=Glenn Talbot (Comics) GlennTalbot_f.jpg|Glenn Talbot (MCU)|link=Glenn Talbot (MCU) Gordon_c.jpg|Gordon (Comics)|link=Gordon (Comics) Gordon_f.jpg|Gordon (MCU)|link=Gordon (MCU) Grandmaster_c.jpg|Grandmaster (Comics)|link=Grandmaster (Comics) Grandmaster_f.jpg|Grandmaster (MCU)|link=Grandmaster (MCU) Griffin_c2.jpg‎|Griffin (John Horton) (Comics)|link=Griffin (John Horton) (Comics) Nopic.png|John Horton (MCU)|link=John Horton (MCU) Grotto_c.jpg‎|Grotto (Comics)|link=Grotto (Comics) Grotto_f.jpg|Grotto (MCU)|link=Grotto (MCU) GuidoCarboni_c.jpg|Guido Carboni (Comics)|link=Guido Carboni (Comics) Nopic.png|Guido Carboni (MCU)|link=Guido Carboni (MCU) HamirTheHermit_c.jpg|Hamir the Hermit (Comics)|link=Hamir the Hermit (Comics) Hamir_f.jpg|Hamir (MCU)|link=Hamir (MCU) SamSawyer_c.jpg|Happy Sam Sawyer (Comics)|link=Happy Sam Sawyer (Comics) SamSawyer_f.jpg|Happy Sam Sawyer (MCU)|link=Happy Sam Sawyer (MCU) HeatherDuncan_c.jpg‎|Heather Duncan (Comics)|link=Heather Duncan (Comics) HeatherRand_f.jpg|Heather Rand (MCU)|link=Heather Rand (MCU) HelenCho_c.jpg|Helen Cho (Comics)|link=Helen Cho (Comics) HelenCho_f.jpg|Helen Cho (MCU)|link=Helen Cho (MCU) Hellcow_c.jpg|Hellcow (Comics)|link=Hellcow (Comics) Nopic2.png|Bessie the Hellcow (MCU)|link=Bessie the Hellcow (MCU) Hitman_c.jpg|Hitman (Comics)|link=Hitman (Comics) Nopic.png|Jimmy Pierce (MCU)|link=Jimmy Pierce (MCU) HowardTheDuck_c.jpg|Howard the Duck (Comics)|link=Howard the Duck (Comics) HowardTheDuck_f.jpg|Howard the Duck (MCU)|link=Howard the Duck (MCU) HughJones_c.jpg|Hugh Jones (Comics)|link=Hugh Jones (Comics) HughJones_f.jpg|Hugh Jones (MCU)|link=Hugh Jones (MCU) HugoNatchios_c.jpg|Hugo Natchios (Comics)|link=Hugo Natchios (Comics) Nopic.png|Elektra's father (MCU)|link=Elektra's father (MCU) HumanTorch(Android)_c.jpg|Human Torch (Android) (Comics)|link=Human Torch (Android) (Comics) HumanTorch(Android)_f.jpg|Synthetic Man (MCU)|link=Synthetic Man (MCU) IgorVanko_c.jpg|Igor Vanko (Comics)|link=Igor Vanko (Comics) AntonVanko_f.jpg|Anton Vanko (MCU)|link=Anton Vanko (MCU) Iridia_c.jpg|Iridia (Comics)‎|link=Iridia (Comics) Nopic2.png|Iridia (MCU)|link=Iridia (MCU) Nopic.png|Iron Fist (Comics)|link=Iron Fist Nopic.png|Iron Fist (1948) (MCU)|link=Iron Fist (1948) (MCU) JackMurdock_c.jpg|Jack Murdock (Comics)|link=Jack Murdock (Comics) JackMurdock_f.jpg|Jack Murdock (MCU)|link=Jack Murdock (MCU) JackTaggart_c.jpg|Jack Taggart (Comics)|link=Jack Taggart (Comics) JackTaggart_f.jpg|Jack Taggart (MCU)|link=Jack Taggart (MCU) JacquesDernier_c.jpg|Jacques Dernier (Comics)|link=Jacques Dernier (Comics) JacquesDernier_f.jpg|Jacques Dernier (MCU)|link=Jacques Derniere (MCU) JamesLucas_c.jpg|James Geary (Comics)|link=James Geary (Comics) JamesLucas_f.jpg|James Lucas (MCU)|link=James Lucas (MCU) JasonIonello_c.jpg|Jason Ionello (Comics)|link=Jason Ionello (Comics) JasonIonello_f.jpg|Jason Ionello (MCU)|link=Jason Ionello (MCU) JasonWilkes_c.jpg|Jason Wilkes (Comics)|link=Jason Wilkes (Comics) JasonWilkes_f.jpg|Jason Wilkes (MCU)|link=Jason Wilkes (MCU) JerynHogarth_c.jpg|Jeryn Hogarth (Comics)|link=Jeryn Hogarth (Comics) JerynHogarth_f.jpg|Jeryn Hogarth (MCU)|link=Jeryn Hogarth (MCU) Jiaying_c.jpg|Jiaying (Comics)|link=Jiaying (Comics) Jiaying_f.jpg|Jiaying (MCU)|link=Jiaying (MCU) JimMorita_c.jpg|Jim Morita (Comics)|link=Jim Morita (Comics) JimMorita_f.jpg|Jim Morita (MCU)|link=Jim Morita (MCU) JamesWilson_c.jpg|Jim Wilson (Comics)|link=Jim Wilson (Comics) JamesWilson_f.jpg|Jim Wilson (MCU)|link=Jim Wilson (MCU) JohnAnderson_c.jpg|John Anderson (Comics)|link=John Anderson (Comics) Nopic.png|John Anderson (MCU)|link=John Anderson (MCU) Josie_c.jpg|Josie (Comics)|link=Josie (Comics) Josie_f.jpg|Josie (MCU)|link=Josie (MCU) JonathanJuniper_c.jpg|Jonathan Juniper (Comics)|link=Jonathan Juniper (Comics) JonathanJuniper_f.jpg|Jonathan Juniper (MCU)|link=Jonathan Juniper (MCU) JosephPike_c.jpg‎|Joseph Pike (Comics)|link=Joseph Pike (Comics) JosephPike_f.jpg|Joseph Pike (MCU)|link=Joseph Pike (MCU) JosephRogers_c.jpg‎|Joseph Rogers (Comics)|link=Joseph Rogers (Comics) JosephRogers_f.jpg|Joseph Rogers (MCU)|link=Joseph Rogers (MCU) Nopic2.png|Karman-Kan (Comics)|link=Karman-Kan (Comics) Karman-Kan_f.jpg|Karman-Kan (MCU)|link=Karman-Kan (MCU) KidColt_c.jpg|Kid Colt (Comics)|link=Kid Colt (Comics) Nopic.png|Kid Colt (MCU)|link=Kid Colt (MCU) Kitang c.jpg|Kitang (Comics)‎|link=Kitang (Comics) Nopic.png|Kitang (MCU)|link=Kitang (MCU) Knigh_c.jpg|Knight (Comics)|link=Knight (Comics) FletcherHeggs_f.jpg|Fletcher Heggs (MCU)|link=Fletcher Heggs (MCU) Krugarr_c.jpg‎|Krugarr (Comics)|link=Krugarr (Comics) Krugarr f.jpg|Krugarr (MCU)|link=Krugarr (MCU) LauraBarton_c.jpg|Laura Barton (Comics)|link=Laura Barton (Comics) LauraBarton_f.jpg|Laura Barton (MCU)|link=Laura Barton (MCU) Leader_c.jpg|Leader (Comics)|link=Leader (Comics) SamuelSterns_f.jpg|Samuel Sterns (MCU)|link=Samuel Sterns (MCU) LeiKung_c.jpg|Lei-Kung (Comics)|link=Lei-Kung (Comics) LeiKung_f.jpg|Lei-Kung (MCU)|link=Lei-Kung (MCU) LeonardSamson_c.jpg|Leonard Samson (Comics)|link=Leonard Samson (Comics) LeonardSamson_f.jpg|Leonard Samson (MCU)|link=Leonard Samson (MCU) LewisBarton_c.jpg|Lewis Barton (Comics)|link=Lewis Barton (Comics) NathanielBarton_f.jpg|Nathaniel Barton (MCU)|link=Nathaniel Barton (MCU) LindaCarter_c.jpg|Linda Carter (Comics)|link=Linda Carter (Comics) Nopic2.png|Linda Carter (MCU)|link=Linda Carter (MCU) LisaCastle_c.jpg|Lisa Castle (Comics)|link=Lisa Castle (Comics) LisaCastle_f2.jpg|Lisa Castle (MCU)|link=Lisa Castle (MCU) LivingTribunal_c.jpg|Living Tribunal (Comics)|link=Living Tribunal (Comics) Nopic.png|Living Tribunal (MCU)|link=Living Tribunal (MCU) LuisAllegre_c.jpg|Luis Allegre (Comics)|link=Luis Allegre (Comics) Nopic.png|Luis Allegre (MCU)|link=Luis Allegre (MCU) Lylla_c.jpg|Lylla (Comics)|link=Lylla (Comics) Nopic2.png|Lylla (MCU)|link=Lylla (MCU) Mainframe_c.jpg|Mainframe (Comics)|link=Mainframe (Comics) Mainframe_f.jpg|Mainframe (MCU)|link=Mainframe (MCU) Man-Thing_c.jpg|Man-Thing (Comics)|link=Man-Thing (Comics) Nopic.png|Man-Thing (MCU)|link=Man-Thing (MCU) EdenFesi_c.jpg|Manifold (Comics)|link=Manifold (Comics) Nopic.png|Eden Fesi (MCU)|link=Eden Fesi (MCU) MariaCastle_c.jpg|Maria Castle (Comics)|link=Maria Castle (Comics) MariaCastle_f2.jpg|Maria Castle (MCU)|link=Maria Castle (MCU) MariaStark_c.jpg‎|Maria Stark (Comics)|link=Maria Stark (Comics) MariaStark_f.jpg|Maria Stark (MCU)|link=Maria Stark (MCU) Martinex_c.jpg‎|Martinex (Comics)|link=Martinex (Comics) Martinex_f.jpg|Martinex (MCU)|link=Martinex (MCU) MaryJaneWatson_c.jpg|Mary Jane Watson (Comics)|link=Mary Jane Watson (Comics) MichelleJones_f.jpg|Michelle Jones (MCU)|link=Michelle Jones (MCU) MeganMcLaren_c.jpg‎|Megan McLaren (Comics)|link=Megan McLaren (Comics) MeganMcLaren_f.jpg|Megan McLaren (MCU)|link=Megan McLaren (MCU) MelvinPotter_c.jpg|Melvin Potter (Comics)|link=Melvin Potter (Comics) MelvinPotter_f.jpg|Melvin Potter (MCU)|link=Melvin Potter (MCU) MeredithQuill_c.jpg|Meredith Quill (Comics)|link=Meredith Quill (Comics) MeredithQuill_f.jpg|Meredith Quill (MCU)|link=Meredith Quill (MCU) MichaelDuffy_c.jpg|Michael Duffy (Comics)|link=Michael Duffy (Comics) MichaelDuffy_f.jpg|Michael Duffy (MCU)|link=Michael Duffy (MCU) Microchip_c.jpg|Microchip (Comics)|link=Microchip (Comics) Micro_f.jpg|Micro (MCU)|link=Micro (MCU) Miek_c.jpg|Miek (Comics)|link=Miek (Comics) Miek f.jpg|Miek (MCU)|link=Miek (MCU) MilesMorales_c.jpg|Miles Morales (Comics)‎|link=Miles Morales (Comics) Nopic.png|Miles Morales (MCU)|link=Miles Morales (MCU) MiriamSharpe_c.jpg|Miriam Sharpe (Comics)|link=Miriam Sharpe (Comics) MiriamSharpe_f.jpg|Miriam Sharpe (MCU)|link=Miriam Sharpe (MCU) Nopic.png|Mitchell Ellison (Comics)|link=Mitchell Ellison (Comics) MitchellEllison_f.jpg|Mitchell Ellison (MCU)|link=Mitchell Ellison (MCU) MolokaDar_c.jpg|Moloka Dar (Comics)|link=Moloka Dar (Comics) MolokaDar_f.jpg|Moloka Dar (MCU)|link=Moloka Dar (MCU) Moondragon_c.jpg|Moondragon (Comics)|link=Moondragon (Comics) Nopic2.png|Kamaria (MCU)|link=Kamaria (MCU) Nakia c.jpg|Nakia (Comics)‎|link=Nakia (Comics) Nakia f.jpg|Nakia (MCU)|link=Nakia (MCU) NickManolis_c.jpg|Nicholas Manolis (Comics)|link=Nicholas Manolis (Comics) Nopic.png|Nick Manolis (MCU)|link=Nick Manolis (MCU) NicodemusWest_c.jpg|Nicodemus West (Comics)|link=Nicodemus West (Comics) NicodemusWest_f.jpg|Nicodemus West (MCU)|link=Nicodemus West (MCU) NicoleBarton_c.jpg|Nicole Barton (Comics)|link=Nicole Barton (Comics) LilaBarton_f.jpg|Lila Barton (MCU)|link=Lila Barton (MCU) NoahBurstein_c.jpg‎|Noah Burstein (Comics)|link=Noah Burstein (Comics) NoahBurstein_f.jpg|Noah Burstein (MCU)|link=Noah Burstein (MCU) Okoye c.jpg|Okoye (Comics)‎|link=Okoye (Comics) Okoye f.jpg|Okoye (MCU)|link=Okoye (MCU) OscarClemons_c.jpg|Oscar Clemons (Comics)|link=Oscar Clemons (Comics) OscarClemons_f.jpg|Oscar Clemons (MCU)|link=Oscar Clemons (MCU) PaulEdmonds_c.jpg|Paul Edmonds (Comics)|link=Paul Edmonds (Comics) PaulEdmonds_f.jpg|Paul Edmonds (MCU)|link=Paul Edmonds (MCU) PeggyRae_c.jpg|Peggy Rae (Comics)|link=Peggy Rae (Comics) MaggieLang_f.jpg|Maggie Lang (MCU)|link=Maggie Lang (MCU) PhineasHorton_c.jpg|Phineas T. Horton (Comics)|link=Phineas T. Horton (Comics) Nopic.png|Phineas T. Horton (MCU)|link=Phineas T. Horton (MCU) PercivalPinkerton_c.jpg|Percival Pinkerton (Comics)|link=Percival Pinkerton (Comics) PercivalPinkerton_f.jpg|Percival Pinkerton (MCU)|link=Percival Pinkerton (MCU) Prowler_c.jpg‎|Prowler (Comics)|link=Prowler (Comics) AaronDavis_f.jpg|Aaron Davis (MCU)|link=Aaron Davis (MCU) Quelin c.jpg|Quelin (Comics)‎|link=Quelin (Comics) QuelinAmaquelin f.jpg|Quelin Amaquelin (MCU)|link=Quelin Amaquelin (MCU) RandolphCherryh_c.jpg|Randolph Cherryh (Comics)|link=Randolph Cherryh (Comics) RandolphCherryh_f.jpg|Randolph Cherryh (MCU)|link=Randolph Cherryh (MCU) RebeccaStevens_c.jpg|Rebecca Stevens (Comics)|link=Rebecca Stevens (Comics) JaniceRobbins_f.jpg|Janice Robbins (MCU)|link=Janice Robbins (MCU) Ramonda_c.jpg|Queen Ramonda (Comics)|link=Queen Ramonda (Comics) Ramonda_f.jpg|Queen Ramonda (MCU)|link=Queen Ramonda (MCU) RevaConnors_c.jpg|Reva Connors (Comics)|link=Reva Connors (Comics) RevaConnors_f.jpg|Reva Connors (MCU)|link=Reva Connors (MCU) RickJones_c.jpg|Rick Jones (Comics)|link=Rick Jones (Comics) RickJones_g.jpg|Rick Jones (MCU)|link=Rick Jones (MCU) Ringmaster_c.jpg|Ringmaster (Comics)|link=Ringmaster (Comics) Nopic.png|Maynard Tiboldt (MCU)|link=Maynard Tiboldt (MCU) RogerDooley_c.jpg|Roger Dooley (Comics)|link=Roger Dooley (Comics) RogerDooley_f.jpg|Roger Dooley (MCU)|link=Roger Dooley (MCU) RogerHarrington_c.jpg|Roger Harrington (Comics)|link=Roger Harrington (Comics) RogerHarrington_f.jpg|Roger Harrington (MCU)|link=Roger Harrington (MCU) Rynda_c.jpg|Rynda (Comics)‎|link=Rynda (Comics) Nopic2.png|Queen Rynda (MCU)|link=Rynda (MCU) SarahRogers_c.jpg|Sarah Rogers (Comics)|link=Sarah Rogers (Comics) SarahRogers_f.jpg|Sarah Rogers (MCU)|link=Sarah Rogers (MCU) Scorch_c.jpg|Scorch (Comics)|link=Scorch (Comics) Scorch_f.jpg|Scorch (MCU)|link=Scorch (MCU) SeymourOReilly c.jpg|Seymour O'Reilly (Comics)|link=Seymour O'Reilly (Comics) SeymourOReilly f.jpg|Seymour O'Reilly (MCU)|link=Seymour O'Reilly (MCU) Shaft_c.jpg|Shaft (Comics)|link=Shaft (Comics) Shaft_f.jpg|Shaft (MCU)|link=Shaft (MCU) ShawnaLynde_c.jpg|Shawna Lynde (Comics)|link=Shawna Lynde (Comics) ShawnaLynde_f.jpg|Shawna Lynde (MCU)|link=Shawna Lynde (MCU) ShouLao_c.jpg|Shou-Lao (Comics)|link=Shou-Lao (Comics) ShouLao_f.jpg|Shou-Lao (MCU)|link=Shou-Lao (MCU) Shuri c.jpg|Shuri (Comics)‎|link=Shuri (Comics) Shuri f.jpg|Shuri (MCU)|link=Shuri (MCU) Silk_c.jpg|Silk (Comics)|link=Silk (Comics) CindyMoon_f.jpg|Cindy Moon (MCU)|link=Cindy Moon (MCU) SisterMaggie_c.jpg|Sister Maggie (Comics)|link=Sister Maggie (Comics) Nopic2.png|Sister Maggie (MCU)|link=Sister Maggie (MCU) Star_c.jpg|Star (Comics)|link=Star (Comics) Star_f.jpg|Star (MCU)|link=Star (MCU) Starhawk_c.jpg|Starhawk (Comics)|link=Starhawk (Comics) StakarOgord_f.jpg|Stakar Ogord (MCU)|link=Stakar Ogord (MCU) StewartSchmidt_c.jpg|Stewart Schmidt (Comics)|link=Stewart Schmidt (Comics) StewartSchmidt_f.jpg|Stewart Schmidt (MCU)|link=Stewart Schmidt (MCU) Stone_c.jpg|Stone (Comics)|link=Stone (Comics) Stone_f.jpg|Stone (MCU)|link=Stone (MCU) T'Chaka_c.jpg|T'Chaka (Comics)|link=T'Chaka (Comics) T'Chaka_f.jpg|T'Chaka (MCU)|link=T'Chaka (MCU) Taurus_c.jpg‎|Taurus (Comics)|link=Taurus (Comics) Nopic.png|Cornelius van Lunt (MCU)|link=Cornelius van Lunt (MCU) ThelmaHogarth_c.jpg‎|Thelma Hogarth (Comics)|link=Thelma Hogarth (Comics) WendyRossHogarth_f.jpg|Wendy Ross-Hogarth (MCU)|link=Wendy Ross-Hogarth (MCU) TinyMcKeever_c.jpg‎|Tiny McKeever (Comics)|link=Tiny McKeever (Comics) Nopic.png|Tiny McKeever (MCU)|link=Tiny McKeever (MCU) JamesFalsworth_c.jpg|Union Jack (Comics)|link=Union Jack (Comics) JamesFalsworth_f.jpg|James Montgomery Falsworth (MCU)|link=James Montgomery Falsworth (MCU) ValeriaToomes_c.jpg‎|Valeria Toomes (Comics)|link=Valeria Toomes (Comics) LizAllen_f.jpg|Liz Toomes (MCU)|link=Liz Toomes (MCU) VasilyKarpov_c.jpg‎|Vasily Karpov (Comics)|link=Vasily Karpov (Comics) VasilyKarpov_f.jpg|Vasily Karpov (MCU)|link=Vasily Karpov (MCU) VictoriaHand_c.jpg|Victoria Hand (Comics)|link=Victoria Hand (Comics) VictoriaHand_f.jpg|Victoria Hand (MCU)|link=Victoria Hand (MCU) WKabi_c.jpg|W'Kabi (Comics)‎|link=W'Kabi (Comics) Nopic.png|W'Kabi (MCU)|link=W'Kabi (MCU) Wasp_c.jpg|Wasp (I) (Comics)|link=Wasp (I) (Comics) Wasp_f.jpg|Wasp (I) (MCU)|link=Wasp (I) (MCU) Watcher_c.jpg‎|Watchers (Comics)|link=Watchers (Comics) Watcher_f.jpg|Watchers (MCU)|link=Watchers (MCU) WendellRand_c.jpg‎|Wendell Rand (Comics)|link=Wendell Rand (Comics) WendellRand_f.jpg|Wendell Rand (MCU)|link=Wendell Rand (MCU) WonderMan_c.jpg|Wonder Man (Comics)|link=Wonder Man (Comics) Simon_Williams_Oh_Rebecca_Poster.jpg|Simon Williams (MCU)|link=Simon Williams (MCU) YaoWu_c.jpg|Yao Wu (Comics)|link=Yao Wu (Comics) DoctorWu_f.jpg|Wu (MCU)|link=Wu (MCU) YvetteDouglas_c.jpg|Yvette Steckley Douglas (Comics)|link=Yvette Steckley Douglas (Comics) Nopic2.png|Hovat (MCU)|link=Hovat (MCU) Zuri_c.jpg|Zuri (Comics)|link=Zuri (Comics) Zuri_f.jpg|Zuri (MCU)|link=Zuri (MCU) Teams/Organizations AIM comics2.jpg|A.I.M. (Comics)‎|link=A.I.M. (Comics) AIM logo mcu.png|A.I.M. (MCU)|link=A.I.M. (MCU) AccuTech c.jpg|AccuTech (Comics)‎|link=AccuTech (Comics) AccuTech f.png|AccuTech (MCU)|link=AccuTech (MCU) Avengers c.jpg|Avengers (Comics)‎|link=Avengers (Comics) Avengers f.jpg|Avengers (MCU)|link=Avengers (MCU) BlackOrder c.jpg|Black Order (Comics)|link=Black Order (Comics) NoTeam.png|Black Order (MCU)|link=Black Order (MCU) Cordco logo comics.png|Cordco (Comics)‎|link=Cordco (Comics) Cordco logo mcu.png|Cordco (MCU)|link=Cordco (MCU) Damage Control logo comics.jpg|Damage Control (Comics)‎|link=Damage Control (Comics) Damage Control logo mcu2.jpg|Damage Control (MCU)|link=Damage Control (MCU) Defenders c.jpg|Defenders (Comics)‎|link=Defenders (Comics) Defenders f.jpg|Defenders (MCU)|link=Defenders (MCU) NoTeam.png|Dora Milaje (Comics)‎|link=Dora Milaje (Comics) NoTeam.png|Dora Milaje (MCU)|link=Dora Milaje (MCU) NoTeam.png|Einherjar (Comics)‎|link=Einherjar (Comics) NoTeam.png|Einherjar (MCU)|link=Einherjar (MCU) GuardiansOfTheGalaxy c.jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)‎|link=Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics) GuardiansOfTheGalaxy f.jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy (MCU)|link=Guardians of the Galaxy (MCU) NoTeam.png|HYDRA (Comics)‎|link=HYDRA (Comics) NoTeam.png|HYDRA (MCU)|link=HYDRA (MCU) NoTeam.png|Hammer Advanced Weapons Systems (Comics)‎|link=Hammer Advanced Weapons Systems (Comics) NoTeam.png|Hammer Advanced Weapons Systems (MCU)|link=Hammer Advanced Weapons Systems (MCU) HowlingCommandos c.jpg|Howling Commandos (Comics)‎|link=Howling Commandos (Comics) HowlingCommandos f.jpg|Howling Commandos (MCU)|link=Howling Commandos (MCU) NoTeam.png|Kree Empire (Comics)‎|link=Kree Empire (Comics) NoTeam.png|Kree Empire (MCU)|link=Kree Empire (MCU) NoTeam.png|Masters of the Mystic Arts (Comics)‎|link=Masters of the Mystic Arts (Comics) NoTeam.png|Masters of the Mystic Arts (MCU)|link=Masters of the Mystic Arts (MCU) NoTeam.png|Nova Corps (Comics)‎|link=Nova Corps (Comics) NoTeam.png|Nova Corps (MCU)|link=Nova Corps (MCU) NoTeam.png|Pym Technologies (Comics)‎|link=Pym Technologies (Comics) NoTeam.png|Pym Technologies (MCU)|link=Pym Technologies (MCU) Ravagers comics.png|Ravagers (Comics)‎|link=Ravagers (Comics) Ravagers mcu.jpg|Ravagers (MCU)|link=Ravagers (MCU) NoTeam.png|Roxxon Oil Corporation (Comics)‎|link=Roxxon Oil Corporation (Comics) NoTeam.png|Roxxon Oil Corporation (MCU)|link=Roxxon Oil Corporation (MCU) Runaways c.jpg|Runaways (Comics)‎|link=Runaways (Comics) Runaways mcu.png|Runaways (MCU)|link=Runaways (MCU) NoTeam.png|S.H.I.E.L.D. (Comics)‎|link=S.H.I.E.L.D. (Comics) NoTeam.png|S.H.I.E.L.D. (MCU)|link=S.H.I.E.L.D. (MCU) NoTeam.png|Stark Industries (Comics)‎|link=Stark Industries (Comics) NoTeam.png|Stark Industries (MCU)|link=Stark Industries (MCU) NoTeam.png|Stark-Fujikawa (Comics)‎|link=Stark-Fujikawa (Comics) NoTeam.png|Stark-Fujikawa (MCU)|link=Stark-Fujikawa (MCU) NoTeam.png|Strategic Scientific Reserve (SSR) (Comics)‎|link=Strategic Scientific Reserve (SSR) (Comics) NoTeam.png|Strategic Scientific Reserve (SSR) (MCU)|link=Strategic Scientific Reserve (SSR) (MCU) NoTeam.png|Ten Rings (Comics)‎|link=Ten Rings (Comics) NoTeam.png|Ten Rings (MCU)|link=Ten Rings (MCU) WarriorsThree c.jpg|Warriors Three (Comics)‎|link=Warriors Three (Comics) WarriorsThree f.jpg|Warriors Three (MCU)|link=Warriors Three (MCU) NoTeam.png|Zealots (Comics)‎|link=Zealots (Comics) NoTeam.png|Zealots (MCU)|link=Zealots (MCU) Items NoItem.png|Ant-Man Suits (Comics)‎|link=Ant-Man Suits (Comics) NoItem.png|Ant-Man Suits (MCU)|link=Ant-Man Suits (MCU) NoItem.png|Black Panther Suits (Comics)‎|link=Black Panther Suits (Comics) NoItem.png|Black Panther Suits (MCU)|link=Black Panther Suits (MCU) NoItem.png|Book of Cagliostro (Comics)‎|link=Book of Cagliostro (Comics) NoItem.png|Book of Cagliostro (MCU)|link=Book of Cagliostro (MCU) NoItem.png|Brazier of Bom'Galiath (Comics)‎|link=Brazier of Bom'Galiath (Comics) NoItem.png|Brazier of Bom'Galiath (MCU)|link=Brazier of Bom'Galiath (MCU) NoItem.png|Captain Americas Shield (Comics)‎|link=Captain Americas Shield (Comics) NoItem.png|Captain Americas Shield (MCU)|link=Captain Americas Shield (MCU) NoItem.png|Cloak of Levitation (Comics)‎|link=Cloak of Levitation (Comics) NoItem.png|Cloak of Levitation (MCU)|link=Cloak of Levitation (MCU) NoItem.png|Crimson Bands of Cyttorak (Comics)‎|link=Crimson Bands of Cyttorak (Comics) NoItem.png|Crimson Bands of Cyttorak (MCU)|link=Crimson Bands of Cyttorak (MCU) NoItem.png|Ebony Blade (Comics)‎|link=Ebony Blade (Comics) NoItem.png|Ebony Blade (MCU)|link=Ebony Blade (MCU) NoItem.png|Eye of Agamotto (Comics)‎|link=Eye of Agamotto (Comics) NoItem.png|Eye of Agamotto (MCU)|link=Eye of Agamotto (MCU) NoItem.png|Falcon Suits (Comics)‎|link=Falcon Suits (Comics) NoItem.png|Falcon Suits (MCU)|link=Falcon Suits (MCU) NoItem.png|Iron Legion (Comics)‎|link=Iron Legion (Comics) NoItem.png|Iron Legion (MCU)|link=Iron Legion (MCU) NoItem.png|Iron Man Suits (Comics)‎|link=Iron Man Suits (Comics) NoItem.png|Iron Man Suits (MCU)|link=Iron Man Suits (MCU) Jocasta_c.jpg|Jocasta (Comics)|link=Jocasta (Comics) Jocasta_f.jpg|J.O.C.A.S.T.A. (MCU)|link=JOCASTA (MCU) NoItem.png|Mjolnir (Comics)‎|link=Mjolnir (Comics) NoItem.png|Mjolnir (MCU)|link=Mjolnir (MCU) NoItem.png|Spider-Suits (Comics)‎|link=Spider-Suits (Comics) NoItem.png|Spider-Suits (MCU)|link=Spider-Suits (MCU) NoItem.png|Staff of One (Comics)‎|link=Staff of One (Comics) NoItem.png|Staff of One (MCU)|link=Staff of One (MCU) NoItem.png|Ultron Sentries (Comics)‎|link=Ultron Sentries (Comics) NoItem.png|Ultron Sentries (MCU)|link=Ultron Sentries (MCU) NoItem.png|Wand of Watoomb (Comics)‎|link=Wand of Watoomb (Comics) NoItem.png|Wand of Watoomb (MCU)|link=Wand of Watoomb (MCU) NoItem.png|Wasp Suits (Comics)‎|link=Wasp Suits (Comics) NoItem.png|Wasp Suits (MCU)|link=Wasp Suits (MCU) Locations Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Alfheim (Comics)‎|link=Alfheim (Comics) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Alfheim (MCU)|link=Alfheim (MCU) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Asgard (Comics)‎|link=Asgard (Comics) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Asgard (MCU)|link=Asgard (MCU) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Astral Plane (Comics)‎|link=Astral Plane (Comics) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Astral Plane (MCU)|link=Astral Plane (MCU) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Avengers Tower (Comics)‎|link=Avengers Tower (Comics) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Avengers Tower (MCU)|link=Avengers Tower (MCU) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Berhert (Comics)‎|link=Berhert (Comics) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Berhert (MCU)|link=Berhert (MCU) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Bifrost (Comics)‎|link=Bifrost (Comics) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Bifrost (MCU)|link=Bifrost (MCU) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Contraxia (Comics)‎|link=Contraxia (Comics) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Contraxia (MCU)|link=Contraxia (MCU) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Dark Dimension (Comics)‎|link=Dark Dimension (Comics) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Dark Dimension (MCU)|link=Dark Dimension (MCU) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Ego's Planet (Comics)‎|link=Ego's Planet (Comics) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Ego's Planet (MCU)|link=Ego's Planet (MCU) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Hel (Comics)‎|link=Hel (Comics) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Hel (MCU)|link=Hel (MCU) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Jotunheim (Comics)‎|link=Jotunheim (Comics) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Jotunheim (MCU)|link=Jotunheim (MCU) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Kamar-Taj (Comics)‎|link=Kamar-Taj (Comics) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Kamar-Taj (MCU)|link=Kamar-Taj (MCU) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Knowhere (Comics)‎|link=Knowhere (Comics) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Knowhere (MCU)|link=Knowhere (MCU) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Metropolitan General Hospital (Comics)‎|link=Metropolitan General Hospital (Comics) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Metropolitan General Hospital (MCU)|link=Metropolitan General Hospital (MCU) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Midgard (Earth) (Comics)‎|link=Midgard (Comics) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Midgard (Earth) (MCU)‎|link=Midgard (MCU) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Muspelheim (Comics)‎|link=Muspelheim (Comics) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Muspelheim (MCU)|link=Muspelheim (MCU) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|New Avengers Facility (Comics)‎|link=New Avengers Facility (Comics) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|New Avengers Facility (MCU)|link=New Avengers Facility (MCU) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Nidavellir (Comics)‎|link=Nidavellir (Comics) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Nidavellir (MCU)|link=Nidavellir (MCU) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Niffleheim (Comics)‎|link=Niffleheim (Comics) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Niffleheim (MCU)|link=Niffleheim (MCU) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Nine Realms (Comics)‎|link=Nine Realms (Comics) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Nine Realms (MCU)|link=Nine Realms (MCU) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Quantum Realm (Comics)‎|link=Quantum Realm (Comics) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Quantum Realm (MCU)|link=Quantum Realm (MCU) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Raft (Comics)‎|link=Raft (Comics) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Raft (MCU)|link=Raft (MCU) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Sakaar (Comics)‎|link=Sakaar (Comics) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Sakaar (MCU)|link=Sakaar (MCU) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Sanctum Sanctorum (Comics)‎|link=Sanctum Sanctorum (Comics) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Sanctum Sanctorum (MCU)|link=Sanctum Sanctorum (MCU) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Stark Tower (Comics)‎|link=Stark Tower (Comics) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Stark Tower (MCU)|link=Stark Tower (MCU) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Svartalfheim (Comics)‎|link=Svartalfheim (Comics) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Svartalfheim (MCU)|link=Svartalfheim (MCU) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Vanaheim (Comics)‎|link=Vanaheim (Comics) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Vanaheim (MCU)|link=Vanaheim (MCU) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Wakanda (Comics)‎|link=Wakanda (Comics) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Wakanda (MCU)|link=Wakanda (MCU) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Warrior Falls (Comics)‎|link=Warrior Falls (Comics) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Warrior Falls (MCU)|link=Warrior Falls (MCU) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Xandar (Comics)‎|link=Xandar (Comics) Location_Silhouette_Nopic.png|Xandar (MCU)|link=Xandar (MCU) Races and Species Aaskvarii c.jpg|A'askvarii (Comics)‎|link=A'askvarii (Comics) NoAlien.png|A'askvarii (MCU)|link=A'askvarii (MCU) Aakon c.jpg|Aakon (Comics)‎|link=Aakon (Comics) Aakon f.jpg|Aakon (MCU)|link=Aakon (MCU) Brahl c.jpg|Achernonian (Comics)‎|link=Achernonian (Comics) Brahl f.jpg|Achernonian (MCU)|link=Achernonian (MCU) AletaOgord c.jpg|Arcturan (Comics)‎|link=Arcturan (Comics) AletaOgord f.jpg|Arcturan (MCU)|link=Arcturan (MCU) Vision c2.jpg|Artificial Intelligence (Comics)‎|link=Artificial Intelligence (Comics) Vision f.jpg|Artificial Intelligence (MCU)|link=Artificial Intelligence (MCU) Thor c2.jpg|Asgardians (Comics)‎|link=Asgardians (Comics) Thor f.jpg|Asgardians (MCU)|link=Asgardians (MCU) Eson c.jpg|Celestials (Comics)‎|link=Celestials (Comics) Eson f.jpg|Celestials (MCU)|link=Celestials (MCU) Yondu c2.jpg‎|Centaurians (Comics)‎|link=Centaurians (Comics) Yondu f.jpg|Centaurians (MCU)|link=Centaurians (MCU) Chitauri c.jpg|Chitauri (Comics)‎|link=Chitauri (Comics) Chitauri f.jpg|Chitauri (MCU)|link=Chitauri (MCU) Malekith c.jpg|Dark Elves (Comics)‎|link=Dark Elves (Comics) Malekith f.jpg|Dark Elves (MCU)|link=Dark Elves (MCU) HowardTheDuck c.jpg|Duckworldians (Comics)‎|link=Duckworldians (Comics) HowardTheDuck f.jpg|Duckworldians (MCU)|link=Duckworldians (MCU) Dormammu_c.jpg|Faltinians (Comics)‎|link=Faltinians (Comics) Dormammu_f2.jpg|Faltinians (MCU)|link=Faltinians (MCU) Groot c.jpg|Flora colossus (Comics)‎|link=Flora colossus (Comics) Groot f.jpg|Flora colossus (MCU)|link=Flora colossus (MCU) Laufey c.jpg|Frost Giants (Comics)‎|link=Frost Giants (Comics) Laufey f.jpg|Jotuns (MCU)|link=Jotuns (MCU) Gramosians c.jpg|Gramosians (Comics)‎|link=Gramosians (Comics) NoAlien.png|Gramosians (MCU)|link=Gramosians (MCU) Rocket c.jpg|Halfworlders (Comics)‎|link=Halfworlders (Comics) Rocket f.jpg|Halfworlders (MCU)|link=Halfworlders (MCU) Charlie27 c.jpg|Jovians (Comics)‎|link=Jovians (Comics) Charlie27 f.jpg|Jovians (MCU)|link=Jovians (MCU) Ronan c.jpg|Kree (Comics)‎|link=Kree (Comics) Ronan f.jpg|Kree (MCU)|link=Kree (MCU) Kronan c.jpg|Kronans (Comics)‎|link=Kronans (Comics) Kronan f.jpg|Kronans (MCU)|link=Kronans (MCU) Bereet c.jpg|Krylorians (Comics)‎|link=Krylorians (Comics) Bereet f.jpg|Krylorians (MCU)|link=Krylorians (MCU) Krugarr c.jpg|Lem (Comics)‎|link=Lem (Comics) Krugarr f.jpg|Lem (MCU)|link=Lem (MCU) Nebula c.jpg|Luphomoids (Comics)‎|link=Luphomoids (Comics) Nebula f.jpg|Luphomoids (MCU)|link=Luphomoids (MCU) MindlessOnes c.jpg|Mindless Ones (Comics)‎|link=Mindless Ones (Comics) MindlessOnes f.jpg|Mindless Ones (MCU)|link=Mindless Ones (MCU) Martinex c.jpg|Pluvians (Comics)‎|link=Pluvians (Comics) Martinex f.jpg|Pluvians (MCU)|link=Pluvians (MCU) Rajaks c.jpg|Rajaks (Comics)‎|link=Rajaks (Comics) NoAlien.png|Rajaks (MCU)|link=Rajaks (MCU) Sakaarans c.jpg|Sakaarans (Comics)‎|link=Sakaarans (Comics) Sakaarans f.jpg|Sakaarans (MCU)|link=Sakaarans (MCU) Skrull c.jpg|Skrulls (Comics)‎|link=Skrulls (Comics) Skrull concept art f.jpg|Skrulls (MCU)|link=Skrulls (MCU) Sneepers c.jpg|Sneepers (Comics)‎|link=Sneepers (Comics) Sneepers f.jpg|Sneepers (MCU)|link=Sneepers (MCU) Thanos c.jpg|Titanians (Comics)‎|link=Titanians (Comics) Thanos f.jpg|Titanians (MCU)|link=Titanians (MCU) NoAlien.png|Vanir (Comics)‎|link=Vanir (Comics) NoAlien.png|Vanir (MCU)|link=Vanir (MCU) Watcher c.jpg|Watchers (Comics)‎|link=Watchers (Comics) Watcher f.jpg|Watchers (MCU)|link=Watchers (MCU) RhomannDey c.jpg|Xandarians (Comics)‎|link=Xandarians (Comics) RhomannDey f.jpg|Xandarians (MCU)|link=Xandarians (MCU) Gamora c.jpg|Zehoberei (Comics)‎|link=Zehoberei (Comics) Gamora f.jpg|Zehoberei (MCU)|link=Zehoberei (MCU) Rumoured Characters BlackCat_c.jpg|Black Cat (Comics)|link=Black Cat (Comics) Nopic2.png|Black Cat (MCU)|link=Black Cat (MCU) Goliath_c.jpg|Black Goliath (Comics)‎|link=Black Goliath (Comics) Nopic.png|Bill Foster (MCU)|link=Bill Foster (MCU) Bullseye_c.jpg|Bullseye (Comics)|link=Bullseye (Comics) Nopic.png|Bullseye (MCU)|link=Bullseye (MCU) Bushmaster_c.jpg|Bushmaster (Comics)|link=Bushmaster (Comics) Nopic.png|Bushmaster (MCU)|link=Bushmaster (MCU) Carnage_c.jpg|Carnage (Comics)‎|link=Carnage (Comics) Nopic.png|Carnage (MCU)|link=Carnage (MCU) Debrii_c.jpg|Debrii (Comics)‎|link=Debrii (Comics) Nopic.png|Debrii (MCU)|link=Debrii (MCU) FaderDelgado_c.jpg|Father Delgado (Comics)‎|link=Francis Xavier Delgado (Comics) Nopic.png|Pastor Francis Diaz (MCU)|link=Francis Diaz (MCU) Ghost_c.jpg|Ghost (Comics)‎|link=Ghost (Comics) Nopic.png|Ghost (MCU)|link=Ghost (MCU) GwenStacy_c.jpg|Gwen Stacy (Comics)|link=Gwen Stacy (Comics) Nopic2.png|Gwen Stacy (MCU)|link=Gwen Stacy (MCU) Microbe_c.jpg|Microbe (Comics)‎|link=Microbe (Comics) Nopic.png|Microbe (MCU)|link=Microbe (MCU) NightThrasher_c.jpg|Night Thrasher (Comics)‎|link=Night Thrasher (Comics) Nopic.png|Night Thrasher (MCU)|link=Night Thrasher (MCU) Nighthawk_c2.jpg|Nighthawk (Tilda Johnson) (Comics)|link=Nighthawk (Tilda Johnson) (Comics) Nopic2.png|Nightshade (MCU)|link=Nightshade (MCU) Nopic2.png|Jan O'Reilly (Comics)‎|link=Jan O'Reilly (Comics) SarahLieberman_f.jpg|Sarah Lieberman (MCU)|link=Sarah Lieberman (MCU) JimmyWoo_c.jpg|Jimmy Woo (Comics)|link=Jimmy Woo (Comics) Nopic.png|Jimmy Woo (MCU)|link=Jimmy Woo (MCU) Korg c.jpg|Korg (Comics)|link=Korg (Comics) Korg f.jpg|Korg (MCU)|link=Korg (MCU) Mayhem_c.jpg|Mayhem (Comics)‎|link=Brigid O'Reilly (Comics) Nopic2.png|Bailey Callahan (MCU)|link=Bailey Callahan (MCU) MelissaBowen_c.jpg|Melissa Bowen (Comics)‎|link=Melissa Bowen (Comics) Nopic2.png|Melissa Bowen (MCU)|link=Melissa Bowen (MCU) OtisJohnson c.jpg|Otis Johnson (Comics)‎|link=Otis Johnson (Comics) Nopic.png|Michael Johnson (MCU)|link=Michael Johnson (MCU) MisterImmortal_c.jpg|Mister Immortal (Comics)‎|link=Mister Immortal (Comics) Nopic.png|Mister Immortal (MCU)|link=Mister Immortal (MCU) Modoc_c.jpg|M.O.D.O.C. (Comics)‎|link=M.O.D.O.C. (Comics) Nopic.png|M.O.D.O.C. (MCU)|link=M.O.D.O.C. (MCU) SilverSable_c.jpg|Silver Sable (Comics)|link=Silver Sable (Comics) Nopic2.png|Silver Sable (MCU)|link=Silver Sable (MCU) SonnyBurch_c.jpg|Sonny Burch (Comics)‎|link=Sonny Burch (Comics) Nopic.png|Sonny Burch (MCU)|link=Sonny Burch (MCU) Speedball_c.jpg|Speedball (Comics)‎|link=Speedball (Comics) Nopic.png|Speedball (MCU)|link=Speedball (MCU) TippyToe_c.jpg|Tippy Toe (Comics)‎|link=Tippy Toe (Comics) Nopic.png|Tippy Toe (MCU)|link=Tippy Toe (MCU) Venom_c.jpg|Venom (Comics)‎|link=Venom (Comics) Nopic.png|Venom (MCU)|link=Venom (MCU) YelenaBelova_c.jpg|Yelena Belova (Comics)‎|link=Yelena Belova (Comics) DottieUnderwood_f.jpg|Dottie Underwood (MCU)|link=Dottie Underwood (MCU) Category:Marvel Universes